Need a saviour, My saviour
by xSweetheart
Summary: AU - Elena removes the dagger from Elijah's chest but the enraged original decides to follow through with the first plan he made. Take her far away from home. But what dangers lie ahead? Most of all, what feelings will be formed?  2x19
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note; Please ignore any mistakes, if there are any that can't be missed, let me know, and I'll change it. Enjoy. :)**_  
><em>

_Somewhere between my sleep_  
><em>Somewhere beneath my skin<em>  
><em>In places I can't see<em>  
><em>Something is known to be a sin<em>

"There has to be another way, Damon." The female Gilbert desperately spoke through a weary sigh, she clenched The Elder Salvatore's hands, gripping them with her own. "There isn't, Elena." He practically whispered, he didn't want her to die. "I don't want Bonnie to die for me, I won't let that happen." She exasparated, Damon merely stayed silent whilst she made her martyr speech. He was use to it. "I'll find another way." He finally broke his own silence, letting his emotion fill his soon to come words. "I can't lose you." The pleaing may not be noticable in his voice but she read it loud and clear. From his eyes. "You won't."

And with that, she released the grip she had of his hands and took a small step backwards. "Goodnight, Damon." She spoke, as she backed out of his bedroom, as far as he knew, she was going to bed. She wasn't. She stood still in the center of the hallway, a quick glance of her surroundings indicated that the area was clear, she changed her course of direction hastily, heading towards the basement -or dugeon- as she preferred to label it, she stopped short in her tracks when she was stood before the door, her hands wrapped around the latch and she pulled it open.

Without hesitation, she pushed open the door quietly, revealing the dessecated and rotted Elijah, he lay silently in a deep slumber, one he wouldn't wake from without her assistance, she walked to his side and crouched over his body, she wrapped both of her hands around the dagger that sat in his chest and used all her strength to pull it from his body, she gave it a quick once over, scanning the daggers features before throwing it to the ground beside her, she lingered over his body for a long moment before falling back against the wall, waiting.

Waiting for his awakening.

_-w-_

She sat quietly for most of the night, trying to contemplate a suitable outcome for the act she had committed, but she couldn't, he was unpredicatable and dangerous, but he wouldn't hurt her, his intentions had always been clear to her. Never would he hurt her... At least, she hoped he wouldn't.

Her train of thought was brought to a sudden stop by the sound of cracking bones, her eyes diverted to his body, which was now shifting from one position to another, she jolted up from the ground and bent down beside him. His eyes shot open and a loud gasp escaped his lips as he inhaled a breath of air. He looked directly at her, but he didn't see her. "Katerina." He barely spoke, but his body forced itself towards her, but she moved backwards quick enough to avoid any contact.

She wrapped one of her arms around the front of his chest, in hope to support him at least a little bit. "No, its me... It's Elena." She was desperate to establish the right identity. He finally realized. "Oh my god." But before she had the time to respond, he had was lunged upwards, she immediately stood back on her feet, wrapping her arms around his body to hold him up. Failed attempt. "I can't..." He stuttered, and paused. "I can't be in this house." He caught the words and formed a sentence. Finally. "You're not invited in." Oh crap. She thought to herself, but he had shot off into the wall firstly and out of the dugeon - only to meet another wall- before he had been forced out of the house.

She barely had time to process.

But she followed him quickly anyway, ignoring any rational thoughts that seemed to overfill her already complex mind, she ran through the house, her head turning in different directions to find him. - and anyone else - until she saw him outside, his knee bent and leg placed on the floor, is body leaning over it and using his arm for support. She walked towards him, making sure she stayed behind the threshold.

Elena stood silently, and the half dead Elijah pondered his next move, after a long moment of a mind splitting silence, he jolted towards her, without an invitation, he wasn't going to get inside, which was proven to be right when a force of some kind repelled him._ Ha!_ She thought, but she still stumbled backwards instinctively. "What happened?" He spoke, a hint of anger in his tone of voice. She couldn't blame him. "Shh" She whispered, she tapped her finger against her lips before pointing upwards towards the bedrooms, before moving her finger to her eat and repeating the tapping process. "Can I trust you?" She whispered once again.

"Can I trust you?"

She hesitantly lifted her hand upwards, the hand that held the dagger, she tilted her head slightly. He extended his own arm and took it from her, placing it in the inside pocket of his jacket, she nodded her head once and took a step out of the house, so sure he wasn't going to anything stupid. Stupid in her eyes anyway but the sudden feel of his hand pressed against her mouth said otherwise. "Dont say a word." He was stood behind her, her back pressing to his front, as she mumbled words into his hands. "Don't. Please!" He managed to comprehend. But he wasn't going to listen to reason.

They where gone.

He had moved her away from that building so quickly that she was unable to speak due to the impact of a heavy wind plunging at her entire body, she felt trapped, unable to scream, unable to move, the only thing she was permitted to do was become a slave to her own fear. She had made a huge mistake, was she going to regret it? She hoped not.

She eventually fell unconscious, and it was at that point, Elijah stopped running, but he had found himself in the woods on the outskirts of Mystic Falls, hidden away from the public, the tree's would bare witness to the kidnapping of Elena, but only nature. He lay her down on the freshly cut grass and stood over her, she barely flinched, her heavy breathing indicated he was moving to fast for her lungs to handle. He just had to get away from there. From that house. With her.

He had pondered his thoughts long enough, he bent down beside her, taking in her features before using both of his arms to lift her, holding her supportively in his arms, as he rapidly moved thrugh the forrest, the small area around him looked like a blur, undetectable to the human eye. Once he had emerged from the woods, he saw a main road, neither of them looked normal, his clothes was burnt and Elena had passed out, he took a quick glance around, noticing an empty car, unattended too.

He walked towards it, without even making sure the coast was clear, he placed one of his hands on the passenger door handle, using an inch of his strength, he forced it open, barely scratching the lock, he sat Elena on the seat, before closing the door and using his vampiric speed to run towards the drivers door, he repeated the same process, and now he was sat down in the seat. The keys where gone, a small and silent grumble escaped his lips as he shifted his body to the left, his leg slightly grazing Elena's but he barely noticed, he was too distracted, he pulled out a bunch of wires and tore one in half, tapping them against each, causing sparks to fly from it, until the engine roared to life.

Finally.

With that, he began to drive, he had a location in mind but that wasn't the only thing that lingered in his thoughts, what was he thinking? Kidnapping Elena, that was obviously going to cause an alarm back in Mystic Falls, but they where going to a place they would never be found. Ever.

Elena had finally woken, she blinked her eyes several times until they where fully open, it took her a long moment to return to a right state of mind, she jumped up in her seat, her head just about missing the roof of the car, Elijah didn't move, didn't look at her, his eyes remained fixated on the road ahead, which was empty, considering it was mid-day.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked, she was furious - well, as furious as she could be after being unconscious for hours - he finally decided to look at her, he could see the anger in her eyes, if the doors weren't locked, he was sure she would attempt to escape. She was smarter than that. He shifted his gaze back onto the road.

"We are going on a little trip." He responded with simply, a small smirk forming on his lips, his concentration was still on the road, if he looked at Elena, her rage would pierce right through him, unwillingly. "I'm not going anywhere with you, take me home, right now." She demanded through clenched teeth, amusement for him alone. "You've become to much of a trouble for me, if I was to allow you to remain in Mystic Falls, you'd surely try to kill me again, that won't be happening since I've decided to follow through with the original plan. To take you away." She could barely contain her anger, each word was like a knife to the back.

"We had a deal." She reminded him harshly. "Yes and the terms of our agreement didn't permit you to kill me." His expressions remained the same. Blank. Always blank, as if he had no humanity at all, which she suspected he didn't. "I am sorry about that, if I could take it back, I would." She kindly spoke. False kindness that he acknowledged. "Thank you for your apology, but that doesn't change anything, you're still coming with me." He sounded so cold, she merely slouched back in the chair and folded her arms across her chest. Tantrum time.

The majority of the car ride was silent, minus a few arguments that they both shared, didn't last for long, what Elijah wanted, Elijah got, but not in a childish way, he barely asked for anything, but she over stepped her boundaries by killing him, that deserved a rightful punishment, he was a very honourable man but there was no honour shown by her.

"Where are we?" She asked impatiently when the car stopped in front of a large house, it was old, barely used, slightly tattered but still elegant in an ancient sense, she appreciated it but that didn't mean she wanted to stay there. In a flash, Elijah had shot out of the car to open the passenger door for Elena. "North Carolina, I aquired this house some time ago to be used as a sort of safe house if I was ever in a spot of trouble. Never did happen." Trouble only landed in Elijah's life when he learnt of the doppelgangers existance.

He held his hand out in front of her, motioning for her too take it but she didn't, of course she didn't, instead she looked out of the front window. "You're behaving like a child." He exclaimed. "You're behaving like a serial killer who enjoys kindapping innocent woman in his spare time." She spat back at him, he clenched his teeth together, controlling his anger. "You can either walk inside or I can carry you; take your pick." His eyes never wandered from the female Gilbert, who after a long moment, decided to emerge from the car, she didn't stop, she walked right past him like he wasn't there, she would soon be at the front door. "Very well." Elijah muttered under his breath as he closed the door and followed closely behind her, but she didn't enter the house, remained stood on the porch.

"Child." He immaturely insulted her, but she paid no attention to it, he opened the door and walked inside, standing to the side, he waved his arm towards the inside, Elena scoffed as she walked past him. "Its fully furnished, quite a nice house." He sounded almost happy about the situation. "I called a friend of mine when you where unconcious, he will be dropping by your house soon and collecting your things, to bring here tonight. You might actually enjoy yourself." He said, that malevolent smirk was placed on his lips again, suprisingly, that was the only feature Elijah had that Elena actually liked. "I won't." She harshly spoke.

_Oh my god, Jenna and Jeremy_. She thought to herself, her concerns didn't go un-noticed by the original, he could detect the worry but he could only assume it was over her loved ones, he simply rolled his eyes. "Your friends and family will be unharmed, Jenna and Jeremy will barely notice your gone; only because I asked my friend to tell them you're on a school related trip that was too sudden to give warning, if they where smart, they'd believe it." Without another word, he walked through the hallway away from the door and towards the kitchen, his friend took the liberty of stocking up on human necessities, Food, beverages, toiletries, the entire works, this was all planned after his first death - Damon staking him, he knew trouble was ahead after that, he planned ahead. A simple phone call is what triggered it.

He heard quiet footsteps approach the kitchen, Elena had finally decided to stop acting childish, it wasn't getting her anywhere. "I can't escape, can I?" She asked after a moments silence, she was deeply saddened but she dare not show it. "No, you cannot, if you try to escape, I will beat you to the Salvatore's, I confiscated your cell phone, and if you manage to escape, I will kill everyone you care about; this is our new deal." He finished speaking, Elena couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Do nothing." He made the deal more clear to avoid any 'mis-understandings' the Female Gilbert would have in the future.

"Where's my bedroom? I need to rest." She asked, she'd do anything to get away from him, there mere sight of Elijah made her sick, he walked towards her hastily. "I'll show you." He said simply, before walking away from her, through the hallway and towards the staircase, Elena slowly followed behind him, climbing each step slowly in hope to not catch up to him, he lead her through yet another hallway until he stopped in front of a closed door, he shifted his body to face her. "I believe you'll like it." And with that, he had disappeared. "Whatever."

She placed her hand on the door knob and twisted it open, revealing the bedroom, she stepped inside, her walking stopping when she was in the center, she slowly spun around, taking a close look at... Everything. There was a king sized bed, covered by a large quilt, the walls where a light beige and the carpetting matched, there was a tall wardrobe that looked like they where from the 18th century, the chest of drawers matched. No TV. Did Elijah even know what a TV was? She questioned. The curtains where a nice shade of light blue, that matched the duvet, all and all, it was a delectable room, it was a shame she wouldn't be able to enjoy it.

It was like a prison.

She walked towards the door and closed it, she stood still for a long moment, processing the current situation in her mind, when she finally did, she broke down, she couldn't stop the welled up tears in her eyes from falling down her cheeks, she turned around and pressed her back against the wooden frame, sliding down it until she was sat on the floor, her legs still bent at the knee. She had a mix of emotions, anger, remorse, disappointment, but mostly hurt. She was hurt. She trusted Elijah and he pulled a stunt like this.

After at least half an hour of weeping, she finally pulled herself back up on her feet, she placed her hand on her knotted stomach and trudged towards the bed, she fell onto it and lay back on top of the covers, maybe she could sleep away this nightmare. This holiday from hell.

_-w-_

Hours later, a loud knock penetrated Elena's ears, her eyes shot open, her body forcing itself upward in a defensive position, but there was no-one there, she took a deep breath, blinking her eyes several times, when that failed to wake her up, she rubbed her hands over her half open eyes, until they where fully open, she sat still for a minute before stepping of the bed, she walked across the bedroom, opening the door, she exited the bedroom, she heard two male voices, loudening as she neared them, she sat on the top stair, where she was able to see clearly, Elijah and a strange man, several bags placed at the bottom of the stairs, she assumed he was the 'friend' Elijah spoke off.

"Thank you for upholding your end of the bargain, you've made this plan successful." Elijah spoke in his usual tone of voice, the man simply nodded. "It was a pleasure... Elijah." He could barely speak his name. "Does this mean..." He was unable to finish his sentence as Elijah interrupted. "You're are pardoned, I grant you full freedom... Now please, leave." He turned around towards the suitcases, at that point, Elena had sprung up and sprinted back to her bedroom silently. But he heard her. Obviously. "Thank you, Elijah." the man said, before rushing out of the building.

Elijah picked up her suitcases and carried them up the stairs, it wasn't long until he was outside her bedroom, he placed one of the suitcases down and knocked on the door. Perfect gentlemen. "Come in, if you must." Elena spat at the original, he rolled his eyes slightly and opened the door, picking up the suitcase and entering the room, he placed them down in front of her wardrobe. "Your things." He said, but something had caught his attention, his head sharply turned to look out of the window.

"Whats wrong?" Elena said, completely concerned. "Stay here." And he was gone. Elena looked out of the window, it was a complete darkness, barely any light at all, she feared the night, but she refused to be a slave to what lurks in it, ignoring all rational thoughts, she ran out of the bedroom and through the house. "Elijah?" She yelled, she was sure she heard her voice echo, when she reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw the door was open. "Oh no.." She muttered, as she sprinted out of the house, there was nothing, she stood in the clearing, glancing around but before she knew it she was on the floor, a sharp pain shot up her back.

The pain was immense.

When her eyes finally focused, she saw a man stood over her, his legs pressed into her sides forcefully, both her wrists where bound by his hands and forced down beside her head. "The precious doppelganger." He mused, his fangs bare and his eyes dark. "I think Klaus would love a visit from you." Fear and terror overwhelmed her, she tried to scream but his hand was placed on her mouth so quickly she could barely get a breath in, thats when she saw another shadow hover her, she moved her eyes to see another vampire stand beside. "The Petrova doppelganger..." His sentence was cut short by another male voice, completely familiar. "Gentlemen." Both of there heads shot towards the voice. "Who the hell are you?" The stood up one spoke impatiently. "Oh, you're her protecter." He mocked, causing them both to laugh. "I'd like to see your protect her now."

With that, he swiftly moved his foot along her face, Elena screamed out of pain into the other vampires hand, unable to breath properly, she heard a swooshing sound and Elijah had moved, his hand was wrapped tightly around the vampires neck. "How dare you touch my doppelganger." An enraged Elijah spoke, it took a few mere seconds and barely an inch of his strength to tighten the grip he had of his neck until it was cleanly removed from his shoulders, the majority of his neck had turned into bloody mush.

The last vampire had kept pressing against her tightly, all air had been restricted and she was slowly seeping out of consciousness, but Elijah had flung the vampire backwards, but Elijah moved like a blur towards him, catching his neck in air, before he painfully plunged his back against the floor. But the vampire managed to kick him, it felt like a tickle on the original but he managed to stand in the short few seconds he had, he darted off away from the house.

An amused Elijah only smirked and jolted towards him, he was ahead, as he stopped, he held his hand up and the vampire had ran straight into it. "You cant escape me." With that, he ripped it from his chest, the body fell to the ground, Elijah immediately dropped the heart on his corpse and ran back to the injured Elena, he saw her, lying there, her chest slowly rising and falling, he knelt down beside her, a look of concern on his face.

He never wanted her hurt.

He lifted her up, cradling her in his arms, he would attend to the bodies some other time, he entered the once abandoned house again, immediately darting towards her bedroom, thankfully, she had left the door open when she ran after him. He lay her down on the bed, straightening her legs and placing her arms by her sides, he pulled of her shoes and placed them by the bed, now he had the chance to investigate her wounds.

she a deep cut across the edge of her face, long, stretched from her forehead to her lip, the blood was still gushing, it took everything in him to ignore the temptation. The doppelgangers blood. So sacred. There was a graze on her arms, he lifted her top, stopping just below her chest as to not see anything, he looked at both sides and there where already formed bruises where the vampires knee's had been. He pulled her top back down again. She was a wreck.

"Why did you follow me?" He said in hushed tones, he wasn't going to get a response, honestly, he didn't want one, he couldn't seem to care enough. He couldn't. How could he care? She was the bait to draw Klaus, that is all. But he still cared a smidge. Fool.

He used his finger nail draw a cut on his wrist, his blood seeped from the wound, and he held it above her mouth, letting the drops fall into her mouth and she swallowed them subconciously, she had drank more than enough, she'd start to heal in minutes but it would take at least an hour for her to fully heal, she tensed his wrist until it was completely healed, his already blood covered arms had only became worse, after a lingering stare, he finally decided to wash them. And he did.

Walking towards the bathroom, he stopped in front of the sink, he turned the tap off and let the cold water run, he grabbed a flannel from the cupboard above the sink, which had a mirror for a door, he just stared at his reflection for a long minute, completely disgusted by what he saw, he kidnapped Elena for the soul purpose of keeping her out of harms away, and she was almost killed on his watch, he flung his already clenched first at the mirror, the glass shattered instanteneously, glass shards had sunk into his skin and blood oozed from the small but deep cuts. "How could you let that happen?" He muttered.

He calmed himself down and washed away all the blood that was on him. But he still felt dirty, not matter how much he scrubbed at his arms, the water had stopped running red, he was completely clean. Physically. He made his way back to the females bedroom, she hadn't moved, but her breathing was normal again, she was almost completely healed, he stood in front of the window, he folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the window frame. Waiting.

Elena finally pulled through, after just under an hour of an agonizing wait, she was finally about to awaken, when she did, she inhaled a lungful of air, a loud gasp escaping her lips as she darted upwards, Elijah immediately look at her, Elena caught his gaze. "W-W-W.." She stuttered, trying to catch her speech. "What happened?" She finally spoke. "I think the 4 vampires followed my friend earlier, they attacked you." Elena leaned her back against the wall behind her bed. "Wait, 4 vampires?" She said, she only counted 2. "I was able to dispose of the other two before you came outside." Thats why he disappeared so suddenly, it was all starting to make sense. "It's my fault, I should of left you alone."

Elena managed to move of the bed and stand on her feet, she found her balance and slowly walked towards Elijah, almost stumbling twice, but he was ready to catch her. He would always catch her.

"It's not your fault, Elijah." She spoke, as she stood in front of him, Elijah had unfolded his arms, his entire body seemed to relax more and more as she neared him. "It is, Elena." Remorse filled his tone of voice, she hesitantly and slowly placed her hand on the top of his arm, his eyes followed her arm movement the second she began to move it. What was this? He thought. "You saved me life, I was stupid enough to ignore you when you asked me to wait here, I got myself attacked, you gave me your blood to heal me, I can still taste it, you protected me and saved my life. So I don't want to hear anything else." She spoke, she actually felt close to him. But that wore off in seconds. She let her arm fall back by her side. "Thank you." He finally responded with. "No... Thank YOU!" She emphasized that last word.

He smiled. Actually smiled. Not a smirk, a smile.

She enjoyed looking at his smile, she never thought she'd witness it, she was in a trance but she had to pull herself away. "Mind if I take a shower?" She asked quickly, he nodded his head once, could he not speak? She nodded her head in return and walked out of the bedroom, Elijahs eyes following her, he stared at the door frame after Elena had became unseeable. "What was that?" He mumbled under his breath.

By this time, Elena was in the bathroom, she closed the door behind her and stared at the wood. "What was that?" she too mumbled under her breath


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note; Second chapter is up :] Once again, please ignore any mistakes or let me know if there are any that can't be missed. Enjoy!**_  
><em>

_Words like violence, break the silence_

_Come crashing in, into my little world_

_Painful to me, pierce right through me_

_Can't you understand?_

A desperate Elena remained still and silent in the bathroom. Desperate for answers. Why had she felt the sudden need to touch him for just a few mere seconds. Why did he let her? Why? Why? Why? She had no feelings for him, nor would she develop any. She shook her head slightly, bringing herself back to reality, she turned the shower, the water falling against the bath tub, she turned to look in the mirror but it was shattered into a million pieces. "What the..." She muttered under her breath as she investigated, the shards where gone, Elijah cleared them up?

She waved a hand in front of it as if she was swatting a fly, she completely ignored it, and started to remove her clothing, starting with her shirt and pants, then pulling of her underwear, she felt awkward being completely nude in a strangers house, but she was covered in blood, even her mouth was stained by the crimson liquid, she stepped in the bathtub, the water falling over her, the hot temperature soothed her, she was completely relaxed, she picked up a spare flannel and a tube of shower gel, she opened it and squeezed, waiting until there was enough of the gel like substance on the rag, she put the tube down and washed herself over thoroughly and completely.

The blood stains where gone... Finally

She dropped the flannel in the bathtub, reaching for the shampoo, she squeezed a palmful into her hand and placed it on her head, she massaged it thoroughly into her long, brunette locks, after a few minutes, she started to wash it off, the suds falling down her face and catching her eyes, she blinked it away repeatedly.

She repeated the process with the conditioner. Once she was completely clean, she turned the shower off and stepped out of the tub, she picked up one of the towels of the rack, which was screwed into the wall, and wrapped it around her wet body, her hair was knotted and slightly curly but it wouldn't be soon.

She emerged from the bathroom and crept along the wooden floors, listening for Elijah, she reached her bedroom and he wasn't there. Thank god. But where was he?

_-w-_

The original had long left the doppelgangers bedroom, he was sat in the main room of the house, pondering away at his thoughts, his mind still processing the earlier situation, he was confused, about a lot of things, but mostly Elena, was he starting to... Care about her. No. He had spent too long avoiding his humanity and emotions to let her break down his defensive walls. Never happening. He can't let it happen.

He stood from the sofa and walked towards the kitchen, he opened the refridgerator and pulled out a blood bag, after this evening, he needed it. He closed the fridge door and exited the kitchen once again, returning to the sofa, he tore of the tip of the tube that acted as a seal for the blood and placed it in his mouth, sucking at it until the blood started to pour down his throat, the delectable taste of blood quenched his thirst. He had learnt how to control his thirst a long time ago, he didn't have the same need for it as normal vampires too. There barely was any bloodlust.

When he heard the floorboards creak upstairs, he knew Elena had finished with her shower. He did nothing but sit there, he assumed she would just go to bed after preparing herself for sleep. A few minutes passed and the bloodbag was completely empty, he tossed the container into the bin, there was no need for it any longer. Obviously.

_-w-_

Elena had finally finished drying herself, she had blown dried her hair, automatically going straight, due to the natural posture of her hair, she changed into a pair of pajamas, a pair of shorts and a tank top, she was prepared for bed. But she wanted to see how Elijah was doing before she did.

So, with that, she picked up the towel that was on the floor and put on a pair of slippers, before exiting her bedroom and walking across the landing, until she reached the stairs, she slowly descended them and entered the kitchen firstly, Elijah did hear her, but she continued anyway, she dropped the towel in front of the washing machine, she'd wash it tomorrow.

She finally decided to enter the living room, where she saw Elijah, sat on the sofa, perfectly still, perfectly blank. Perfect. "Hello, Elena." His soft voice pierced right through her, sending chills down her spine, what was happening? "How are you?" She asked, still stood up beside him, he finally turned his head, his gaze meeting hers. "I'm fine." He spoke, mostly honestly, he just neglected to mention his confusion. "You look... Lonely." She spoke bluntly, he only smirked out of amusement. "I'm never alone, Elena." Now that was a lie, she pierced her lips together and nodded once. "Well, goodnight, Elijah." She said. "Goodnight, Elena." He responded with.

She left the living room and returned to her bedroom, she closed the door but not completely, she wanted the assurance that if she was to be attacked again, then the door wouldn't get in the way, she pulled back the quilt and lay down under it, pulling it up to her chest, her arms placed on top of it.

Elena decided to think back to the earlier attack, there where a few parts unclear in her mind. She remembered the darkness that consumed the area, the pain she felt when she was forced to the ground, the 2 vampires, mocking her, trying to kill her, Elijah showing up to protect her, removing one of the vampires heads. Elijah...

"My doppelganger.." She muttered as she remembered. "How dare you touch..." She continued to mutter, her lips parting before she spoke the final words. "My doppelganger." His doppelganger? His? No, not his, not her kidnappers doppelganger, if anything, she was Klaus'... But she couldn't stop a wash of emotion flood her entire body. His doppelganger

"Elena." She heard Elijah call to her from outside of her bedroom, she was thankful he had shown up, otherwise she would of been lost in thought. "Can I come in?" He asked, she found him to be a perfect gentlemen. "Yes!" She called out to him and he entered closing the door behind him. She took a deep breath. "What is it?"

"Just checking in; everything okay?" He asked, as he walked towards the window, standing in front of it once again, but this time, he placed his forearm on the wall above his head, his flexed muscles overwhelmed her. She exhaled. "You're lonely, aren't you?" He didn't move, not even a twitch. "I wasn't until you mentioned it earlier. I've never been alone, Elena, I'm too independant for that but..." He paused mid-sentence, too turn to face her, continuing with his sentence. "After actually thinking about it, I feel it, you're up here, all alone, just like me." She was shocked by his confession, he trusted her with that knowledge? She could use it against him in the long run. But she wouldn't. She would never toy with someones feelings.

She wasn't Katherine.

"I am alone, Elijah." She said in hushed tones, a deep breath followed her speech, they gazed at each other, Elena could see the longing in his eyes, the longing for a someone. Even a friend. She had never noticed before. "Sit down." She pointed at the end of the bed, he looked to where her finger was pointed, and sat down, his right leg stretched outwards for comfortability. "If we're going to be living together, I want to know everything there is to know about you. I need to trust you." She spoke. "No!" She spat the answer at her. "You won't particularily enjoy my past, Elena." He finally decided to look at her. She was disappointed and he could see it on her facial expressions.

"I've been alone for a long time, even when I was Stefan." She completely disregarded his no and decided to spill her story anyway, she sat up and crossed her legs beneath her, the blanket covering her bare skin. "After my parents died, I felt so lost, so empty, no matter who I spent time with, who I met, I still felt completely alone, I have a feeling I will always be alone, the only time I feel almost okay, is when I'm with Jeremy or Jenna; hence why they are so important to me, I need them." Elijah listened to every word careful, he almost had sympathy for her, but that would require emotion he didn't have.

Emotion that was soon to come.

"I'm sorry about your parents, Elena; truly." He meant it too, it was obvious in his voice. He was slowly starting to care; something he didn't want, he didn't want to show it to anyone. But Elena. "Thank you." She appreciated it. "I was once human, a very long time ago, that was a completely different time era, the world itself was beautiful, there was plenty of land, the only building for miles would be several houses, it was blissful." He spoke like he always spoke, even his tone of voice sounded normal, like it didn't phase him to speak of such a hurtful past. "I had a family, Klaus wasn't my only brother, I had 7 other silbings, parents, who where killed over the centuries by my brothers hand, he scattered there bodies across the seas, they are unretrievable." Elena finally understood why he wanted to kill his own Brother. "You want revenge." She said, not asked, it was a clear statement.

"Yes." He confirmed. "He will die by my hand, my family will be avenged." He sounded so sure, as if nothing could happen between now and the sacrifice date. The sacrifice. She would still be killed, as long as her loved ones weren't harmed, she didn't care. Her family meant everything to her. Much like Elijah.

They had more in common than she thought.

"I'm sorry about your family, Klaus was wrong to do what he did, and I'll gladly help you kill him in any way I can."She smirked slightly, sounding overly confident, she was afraid, that was obvious, but she was brave. Even Elijah knew that. It would be the death of her. "I've done things in my past that I regret, but then again, who hasn't?" That attractive malevolent smirked spread on his lips once again. He made her swoon, unwillingly. "We have all made our fair share of regrets. Me included." He nodded his head once, he understand the natural concept of human error. Everyone made mistakes.

"Thank you, for sharing this with me." She said, a small smile tugging on her lips. "Thank you as well, I needed someone to talk to properly, it's been a while." She nodded her head. "I guess I needed someone too."

Someone - is he that someone? He had to ponder at the thought later.

"I'll leave you to rest." He said, as he stood up off the bed, she was slightly disappointed that he was leaving so soon, would she mention something? No, she wanted too. Oh boy, did she want too. But no, she wouldn't show him that she cared even the tiniest bit. "Goodnight, Elijah." She smiled at him, as he slowly started towards her door, he placed his hand on the door knob. "Goodnight..." He opened the door and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him, leaving it open slightly. "Sweet Elena." He muttered under his breath, an agonizing pain shot through him. Why?

He peered through the small gap and watched as Elena lay down and started to fall asleep. She reminded him of how beautiful being human can be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note; Third chapter :] Unsure about a 4th, review it and I'll upload the next one. Enjoy! :]**

**P.S I didn't want to go into detail about the whole Katherine/Stefan situation. **

_All I ever wanted, all I ever needed_

_Is here, in my arms_

_Words are very unnecessary_

_They can only do harm._

Elena had awoken the next day, darkness consumed her bedroom, she had to blink several times to make sure she actually was awake, and her eyelids weren't blocking out any light. She remained lying down, as she extended her arms outwards, patting her hand on the bedside table beside her, a small groan escaped her lips as she forced her self to sit up, she didn't want to get out of bed yet, not to return to her kidnapper. But she did anyway. She used the bedside table for support as she climbed out of bed and walked across the room, her hand rubbing against the wall until she found the window.

"Thank god." She exclaimed, as she pulled open the curtains, only to reveal a dull atmosphere, it was grey outside, the rain was lashing down onto the ground, if it was too keep up, she was sure it would flood. "Wonderful." She sarcastically spoke, as she put on her slippers and trudged across her bedroom, she noticed her clothing from yesterday where still sprawled out on the floor. Another groan escaped her lips as she bent over to pick them up, she scooped them in her hands and used her foot op open the door.

Elijah heard her.

She walked across the floorboards, each one creaking due to the age of the building, she was too sleepy to care if Elijah knew she had woken up, she slowly moved down the stairs, it would be too much of an overstatement to say that she managed to walk, when she reached the bottom, she peered her head around the living room door, Elijah wasn't in there, she shrugged her shoulders slightly and stumbled into the kitchen.

There he was.

And he was making coffee. "Oh, you saint." She exclaimed happily, she needed her daily coffee to wake up properly, she dropped her clothes on top of the towel she placed there yesterday and immediately lifted up the mug of coffee. "Saint? Well, thats a first." Elijah smirked slightly, as she took a long swig of the liquid. She felt rejuvenated already. "Good morning, Elijah." She flashed him the smallest of grins. "You're in a better mood today." He noticed. "Yeah, I am; I realized last night that I'm not going to be able to escape... And you're not that bad." She almost complimented him, but after the conversation they engaged in last night, her views on him had changed entirely. "Well, thats good, I don't think I can handle a childish Elena again. After yesterdays performance, I was about ready to kill myself." He joked, a small chuckle escaped the female Gilbert's lips.

"So, whats the plan for today? Hang around this musky old place?" She enjoyed the historical significance it held, but it was too tradgically destroyed for her liking. "This 'musky old place' is very suitable for your every day needs, plus, the weather is dreadful." He made a fair point. "You'd freeze to death in those shorts." She rolled her eyes, a small snicker escaping her lips. "Ha-Ha very funny." She spoke sarcastically, as she spun on her heel and exited the kitchen, Elijah's eyes following her movements.

She sat down in the main room of the house. "So you do have a TV." She spoke as she noticed, even though he was in the kitchen, he heard her, and he would soon be beside her. "You'll get fat if you don't walk more, you know?" She said playfully as she put the base of her feet on the edge of the coffee table placed in a fair distance away from the sofa, she bent her knee's upwards and sunk into the chair, both hands holding onto the coffee mug, that she hovered over her stomach. "I can't get fat." He simply mentioned, as he remained stood up.

"Do you miss your loved ones?" He asked, out of context, completely irrelevant and random, she glanced down at her hands, watching as the brown liquid slowly moved inside the cup. "Yes." She finally spoke. He saw sadness that crept onto her features. He almost felt guilty. With that, he put his hand in his pocket, pulling out a cell phone and holding it near her. "2 calls." He said coldly. "No more than 2, I don't want to have to monitor you." She shot up on her feet, taking the phone from his hand. "2 calls, you got it boss!"

This wasn't her phone, she had never seen it before in her life, but she didn't care, she had remembered Jenna's number a long time ago. "Thank you." She hastily ran towards the front door, she lifted her coat from the peg and kicked her slippers off of her feet, quickly sliding her shoes on, she then flung the jacket on her back. "Don't worry, I won't escape; not in this rain... Not in these shorts." She chuckled lightly, as she pulled open the door, she waited for his nod of approval before stepping onto the porch, coffee mug still in hand.

Closing the front door behind her, she began to dial in Jenna's number, she had been gone for a full day, and there was still weaks left ahead, what the hell was she going to say? She hit the enter key and pressed the phone to her ear, it rang once, twice, three times until she heard her voice, a sudden wash of relief flooded her entire body. "Aunt Jenna..." She grinned at the mere sound of her voice. "Elena? Is that you? Where are you? Are you okay?" The 20 questions had arrived, but Elena didn't care. "Yes, I'm fine, I'm safe. I'm travelling with a few school friends, I should of warned you but it was a last minute decision, I'm so sorry. But know that I'm safe, okay?" She hoped Jenna wouldn't detect the small hint of concern in her tone of voice.

She didn't.

"Don't do that to me ever again, Elena; you almost gave me a heartache but..." The oh-so dreaded but. "You're old enough now to make your own decisions, just please, next time tell me?" What next time? She was going to die in a mere few weeks, how was she going to inform her of that? "I promise that I'll never do it again." She lied through her teeth, each of her own words acting like a dagger through her chest. It hurt to lie to her loved ones. It always hurt. "I love you, Aunt Jenna, and tell Jeremy I love him as well." She forced back the tears that swelled up in her eyes, almost blurring her vision until she blinked, and several rolled down her cheeks. "We love you too; be safe."

Elena hung up, immediately wiping the tears away, she had to call Stephan now, explain the situation. The ringing in her ear was awful, she was unsure if he would answer, but when she heard his re-assuring "Hello" on the other end, she sighed out of relief. "Stefan, it's me, Elena." She spoke. "Oh my god, Elena, its so good to hear your voice, where are you? Are you safe? Where's Elijah?" Whats with the 20 questions from everyone today? She'd only been gone a day.

Her gaze drifted outwards into the dull and dense atomsphere, the rain distracting her, thankfully, the porch roof sheltered her from the rain. "I don't know where I am, all I know is, I'm staying in a house somewhere with Elijah..." After Elijah heard his name, he began to listen to the rest of the conversation, security purposes only, he could even hear Stefan's voice on the other end. "With no intention of leaving. If I try to escape, he'll kill everyone I care about. And once you get to home, hes really not a bad guy." If the situation had been better, she would of laughed out of pure amusement at how casual her last statement had been. "I'll be back in a few weeks."

"A few weeks?" Stefan questioned. "I can't wait that long..." Elena smiled at his concern. "I miss you too, Stefan."

"To tell you what happened..."

He heart froze, what was he talking about? Was anyone injured? Her facial expressions suddenly turned serious, she brought the coffee mug to her mouth and took a sip to quench her thirst, her mouth suddenly felt dry. Even his tone of voice sounded wrong. "What happened?" She carefully said.

"Something happened... I just... I can't wait a few weeks to tell you, I wish it didn't have to be over the phone." Enigmatic much? "Stefan, tell me what happened." She exclaimed impatiently. This certainly got interesting for Elijah. "Something happened between me... And Katherine."

Knife to the heart.

Even Elijah was shocked to hear that. "What?" Was all she could say, she used the back of her hand to cover her mouth, not allowing the sobs to be heard over the phone.

Katherine... Katerina... Bitch... Homewrecker; whatever you wanted to call her, she did this. "You let her do something to you?" She forced back her tears as much as she could do. Failed attempt. "I'm gone for a day and you already wormed your way into her bed?" Now she was angry. Angry and deeply saddened. Not a very nice Elena. "How could you do that? Explain it to me." She practically demanded. "After you went missing, I turned to her, see if she knew anything at all, I felt broken, even after a day without you, she picked up the pieces. But I still love you, Elena, I'll always love you."

Lie, lie, lie!

Tears poured down her cheeks, silent sobs, perfect. Even the words 'I love you' hurt. "How can you expect me to love and trust you again?" She finally spoke after a long minutes silence. "It was a mistake, Elena." LIE! Everything he was saying was a lie. "How can I be with someone who can say they love me then fuck my look-a-like?" 'Fuck' a word she never used, even Elijah was taken back by that, but he smirked at it, but he did feel completely guilty about it. "No more, Stefan... We are no more."

She hung up.

She stood still, just staring into the nothingness that was before her, even the rain couldn't sooth her, it normally did. "Why?" Another 'why' question to add to the list. She looked down at the coffee mug and lashed it away from the house, it landed against the floor quite a long distance away, instantly shattering into a million pieces. At that point, Elijah had emerged from the house, she turned to face him, she wasn't even going to attempt to hide her tears, they where to obvious.

They where completely facing either other, body positions, gazing into each others eyes. "This is all my fault, I should never of taken you away."

"This wasn't your fault, this was Stefan's, you just sped up the time on what would of have happened eventually." But she appreciated him for trying to take the blame, but there was no-one else to blame but Stefan and K... She couldn't even think her name. After a long of moment of complete silence, and just staring at each, she finally spoke. "Why would he do that?" She began sobbing again.

"I'm so sorry, Elena."

With that, he firmly wrapped his arms around her body, he didn't even bother to hesitate, she needed him for comfort, and he just needed her, Elena pressed her head against his chest, her tears falling onto his shirt, she moved her hand towards her head, grabbing a handful of the material beside her face.

Elijah held her in a tight and caring embrace for what seemed to be an eternity. A blissful eternity. Even though it was only about 10 minutes, he wished it wouldn't end. Neither did she surprisingly. She felt so safe in his arms when his muscled tensed around her, his hand stroking the back of her head re-assured her that everything would eventually be okay, she needed nothing more than what he needed. A friend, at least.

**[A/N] Sorry this is a bit short, I wanted to get the whole Katherine/Stefan thing out of the way. Should I write up a new chapter? :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note; 4th chapter as requested. Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I hope I dont disappoint. Enjoy. :]**

_O, Death, __O__ Death, __O __Death,_

_Won't you spare me over til another year_

_But what is this, that I cant see_

_with ice cold hands taking hold of me_

The next morning had arrived, Elena slowly started to wake up, she sat up in her bed and took a quick glance around her room. Where's Elijah? She was slightly disappointed that she woke up alone, but after last night, she was glad he wasn't here.

She was so confused.

Did she actually have feelings for him or was that just the drama of the night pulling them together? Could be both? No. Can't be, She killed him, and he kidnapped her, if a relationship was to be formed, it would be extremely disfunctional. Taking a quick look at the floor, she noticed his shirt was gone. Thank god. What was I thinking? She almost chuckled, but the feeling of amusement stopped when she thought about Stefan. She had barely processed the break up properly last night due to Elijah comforting her. No. She'll think about it later.

She stepped out of bed and slid on her slippers, she almost walked past the pile of clothes in the corner of her floor, she bent over and scooped them up in her hands, they where still damp, what time was it? The sun was shining. Certainly a good sign. She stumbled out of her bedroom and walked slowly down the stairs, she didn't hear a sound until she got to the kitchen, Elijah was there again, making her coffee. "You're a babe." She flashed him a grin, and looked at the pile of washing in front of the machine, Elijah had added his clothes to it as well, she just dropped hers on top of them all, and picked up the coffee. "I'm a what?" He sounded so confused.

"A babe.." She chuckled slightly. "Whats a babe?" She held the coffee in her hands, continuing to laugh. "Seriously? You can't be that far behind on the times." He only shrugged. "I just might surprise you."

Too late for that.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked, he looked so blank again. "Better. And about last night, thank you for just being there." A kind smile formed on her lips, but he was still blank, had he returned to his 'all business' self already? She felt a slight twinge of pain deep in the pit of her stomach, so quickly he was able to get over it. No. "You are welcome, Elena." He forced back the smile that was so close to spreading on his lips. "Back to normal now then?" She asked, dreading the answer, surprisingly. "Do you want that?"

No, I don't bloody want that, fool.

"Yes." She answered bluntly, she tried to read his expressions but they where just the same, as if he didn't care. Well, he doesn't, he's an original, incapable of feeling anything. "Then we're back to normal." The smirk that made her swoon was tugging on his lips again. Oh god. She cleared her throat. "So, what are we doing today, boss?" She asked casually, before taking a few sips of her coffee. But it would take at least another two cups to wake her up completely, last night drained her, she hadn't cried that much since her parents died. "I'm taking you out." Out? She beamed. "You're finally taking me out of this hell hole? You're right too as well." She smirked slightly.

"We have to go into town, can I trust you won't try to escape me whilst we are out?" He looked so serious, it almost made her awkward. "I won't escape, Elijah. I mean, how can I?" He nodded his head once and exited the kitchen so suddenly. She should of just through her arms around him and told him to shut up about the whole normality thing. Did she want that? Questioning her own thoughts was never good. "When are we going?" She called out to him. "Now!" He yelled back to her from upstairs.

She quickly drank all off her coffee and put the mug in the sink, before hastily jogging out of the kitchen and up the stairs, she was far to eager to get out, she hurried into her bedroom and unzipped a suitcase, she would definitely have to hang them up in the wardrobe sooner or later. She picked out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a light blue tank top. She removed her pajama's quite quickly, almost falling over in the process, but she found her balance, she pulled her jeans on, then her top followed, she took a quick glance at her hair in the mirror and it had suprisingly survived the rain last, it was perfectly straight. "Eh, this'll have to do." She mumbled under her breath.

She grabbed a pair of black converse out of her other suitcase and slipped them up, she tied the laces and she was ready to go. "Elena." Right on que. "I'm coming." She yelled back to him, a small grin formed on her lips as she exited the bedroom and made her way through the house again.

Elijah carefully looked at it, she looked beautiful, even in just casual clothing, her tank top did her curves justice and the jeans wrapped around her legs perfectly. He shook his head slightly. They where normal again.

Elena saw him standing at the front door, he was wearing a black suit and white shirt. God he looked attractive. "Can you not wear jeans?" She asked, it started as a joke but then turned into plain curiousity. "No, I man from a different time Elena, I believe in sophistication." Fair point, she just shrugged and followed him out of the house. The sun was shining so brightly that it hurt her eyes to even stare at the rays of light, she wouldn't need a jacket the temperature was too hot. It was breath of fresh air from yesterdays weather. She looked towards Elijah who was holding open the passenger door, his hand held out in front of her. "Why thank you, good sir." She mocked, as she took his hand and he helped her into her seat.

"It was my pleasure, my lady." Even Elijah couldn't hold back the small laughter that was pushing from his lips. My lady. She loved that, she loved him just saying it. Before she knew it, they where driving off. Damn vampires and there speed. "You wouldn't know patience if it bit you on the as.." He cut her sentence short. "Language, Miss. Gilbert." She rolled her eyes slightly, chuckling.

The car ride wasn't as intolerable as the first one, they engaged in idle chit chat.. Occasionally idle banter, but there current conversation was brought to a stop by a rumbling sound emerging from Elena's stomach, without notice. "Oh god." She placed both her hands on her stomach, that never works, but it felt good to try. "I'll get you some breakfast when we arrive." Elijah spoke, as he continued to drive. "Thank you."

_-w-_

Once they had arrived, Elijah stopped the car in the nearest car park he could find, he used his vampire speed to exit his side and open the passenger door for Elena. He is a gentleman. She took the hand he had extended and he pulled her out gently. "It feels so good to be out." She was going to enjoy this whilst she could. "Then lets explore." He offered her his arm, and she linked her own with his. "Shall we, my lady?" They both turned heads to look at each other, Elijah smirking and incidentally, Elena was laughing. "We shall." With that, they began walking.

It was just like any other town, there where hundreds of people running around, there was plently of stores, and then she saw a diner. "Breakfast." She mentioned, an innocent look on her face as if she had to work her way into his money bank. "Come on then." Thank god.

They found a table, meant only for two and sat down, she picked up the menu and began scanning the text, she occasionally said 'Mmm' after she read something that sounded delicious. "What can I get you folks?" The waitress spoke, she looked up from her notepad to Elijah. She was checking him out. "And what can I get you handsome?" Elena bit the inside of her lip to contain the laughter that tried so hard to escape her. "I'll just have a water." He didn't take his eyes off of Elena. "Are you sure there isn't anything else I can get you?" The waitress spoke seductively, Elena had to snicker, which earned her a scowl of the waitress. "No, just water." his eyes still fixated on Elena. "I'll just have bacon on toast... With a coffee" The waitress nodded at Elena and winked at Elijah before scurrying off to do her own thing. "She wants you." Elena mused. "Shut up." He glared at her, but that only made her laugh all the more.

"Most guys would of jumped on her." She said, a hint of amusement in her tone of voice. "If I had of jumped on her, she would be dead." And all amusement had come to an end, he was right. "True." He finally smirked.

_-w-_

Once Elena had finished eating, they decided to sit there for a while longer whilst she drank a second cup of coffee. But she felt weird, she couldn't put her finger on what she was feeling, she took a quick glance around, noticing a man standing at the back, staring at her, she quickly turned to face Elijah. "What is it?" He asked, almost concerned. She nodded her head to the side towards the stranger dressed in black jeans and a black t-shirt, he looked like death, Elijah's eyes followed her head movement. "Public place, nothing can happen; lets go." They both stood up in sync, Elijah gently grabbed the top of Elena's arm.

"I should of told you earlier, Elena. Tonights a full moon." Her heart froze, she felt scared already and the sun was still shining, her legs started to shake slightly, her knee's would eventually give way if she didn't distract herself soon. "But where living in an iscolated house, no-one can find us there, right?" She quickly said. "Right?" She questioned again. "Right!" He answered but he wasn't sure, they could sniff out the doppelganger if they tried. Now he was worried. "I wanna go home." She said, as his gaze caught hers. "Which home?" He asked.

She paused, thinking about the answer, she closed her eyes tight for a quick second, taking a deep breath. "With you, Elijah." She spoke, evoking a keen sense of emotion, he didn't know how to react but she read him like a book, he was overwhelmed by her decision. "Take me home." She spoke silently, in hope to snap him out of his thoughts. It worked. He grabbed her hand and started tugging her along to the car, she tried her best to match his pace but she fell behind several times. She was relieved and grateful for the hand holding.

When they where inside the car, she felt safer. She didn't know why, it wouldn't take much for a vampire to rip of the door. "Elena, you have to listen to me, very carefully." She shifted her body position to face him completely, the top of her leg sitting on the chair. "They will come for you tonight." He tried to sound unemotional, keep a serious expression but the worry broke through his defensive walls. "There will be chaos. You need to know that I will protect you."

At this point, Elena was trying to force back strong tears, was she going to be killed tonight? Or worse... Taken to Klaus? So many possible outcomes rushed around her head, but the most obvious two sat on top of them all. "I won't let anyone harm you." He raised his hand to her face, his fingers trailing along her cheek, he felt a burst of sensation erupt within him at the touch of her delicate and warm skin. She placed her hand on top of his, leaning her head more into his hand. "I trust you will try your best to keep me safe." She spoke optimistically.

"Drive." She practically demanded and he obliged, he placed both hands on the steering wheel and started the car, he took off, only 5 miles over the speed limit, as he followed the right direction back to the house, the atmosphere was filled with an awkward silence for the entire journey, Elena was contemplating a survival plan and Elijah was thinking about her and tonight, what was going to happen?

_-w-_

They had returned to the sweet safety of the ancient house, Elena didn't know what to do, should she run up to her room and hide until the night was over? Fall asleep under her bed and ignore the screams of terror that will soon be heard? No. She was a fighter, not a coward, she had to have some kind of participation in tonights events, she couldn't leave Elijah to fight on his own. She would never. She glanced out of the window in the main room of the house, the sun was vaguely shining, it would be night time in an hour, maybe two, depending on how long the sun wanted to stay visible before it scurried behind the clouds.

She was a nervous wreck.

Elijah was trying to remain cool and collected, what was he doing? Elena turned her head to look into the hallway. "Elijah?" She yelled, her voice stretching throughout the entire building. She slowly crept into the hallway, she turned around suddenly and Elijah was stood right in front of her, barely any distance between there bodies, she gasped and jumped back slightly. "Don't do that ever again." She took a few seconds to regain her breath and return her heartbeat to a normal pulse. "I apologize for startling you."

"Here." He held up a wooden stake, she glanced down at it then back to him. "You're going to need it." She nodded her head once and took it from his hand, gripping it tightly, ready for any surprise attacks. "I'm scared." she said quietly and a moments silence, shifting her gaze to her shoes, they where fascinating at that point in time. "I know." Without notice, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight embrace, she felt better already, her arms found there rightful place around him. It was at that point, she realized:

She does have feelings for Elijah.

She tilted her head backwards to look him directly in the eye, he returned her gaze. "We're going to survive this, then we're going to watch a bunch of crappy horror films, stuff our faces with popcorn and pretend like none of it happened. Treat it like it was just a poorly made scene from one of the crappy horror films." They both chuckled at the mere thought of it, she could almost visualize it in her head. Sweet serenity. She rested her head back on his chest, he moved his hand up her back and placed it on the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair slowly. Re-assurance. She finally released him from her grip and took a step back. "You're a great... Friend." There was that word again. Friend. Oh how they both wanted something more. It seemed forbidden.

They both walked into the main room of the house, neither of them felt like sitting, so they stood at opposite ends of the room, waiting.

Waiting for her death to arrive.

**Cliff hanger ;] **

**But don't worry, 5th chapter will be up today. It'll be longer and more exciting. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note - I'm happy about the reviews, thank you. :] 5th chapter as promised! Enjoy.**

_Death is creeping for me, Smoke is blinding_

_Hearts are pounding, Chaos soon ignites_

_The call is made, it's one for all_

Darkness filled the air, Elena and Elijah didn't move, not once, they didn't leave the living room, nor did they touch again since there last hug. It was agonizing, having to wait for the battle to arrive but Elijah sensed it down to his very core, something was going to happen tonight and Elena couldn't shake the feeling of darkness either. She felt sick, knots formed in the deep pit of her stomach, but fear consumed her, she didn't know what to make of Elijah's emotions, the barriers where too strong, she couldn't read him; he just stood still, staring out of the window, his face blank.

Suddenly, they heard a loud shattering sound come from outside, Elena jumped slightly at the surprise of it, she walked towards the window slowly, glancing towards the car, the windows where gone, the shards scattered out across the floor and 3 vampires stood in a horizontal line in front of the building. "Who owns this house?" She asked quietly, turning her head to face Elijah who didn't divert his gaze from the outside. "No-one" He whispered silently, Elena's lips parted, anyone could get in.

And then from the darkness, emerged several creatures on all fours, werewolves slowly crept up behind the vampires. "They're all here for me?" She asked, quite astonished. "You're important, Elena, you are the doppelganger." I loud crashing noise came from the back of the house, Elena's body jolted to face the sound, her back to the window, Elijah had disappeared, she held onto the stake so tightly she thought it would burn her skin. She was completely and utterly terrified.

She heard a loud roar, followed by a yelp come from the kitchen... The front door flew off its hinges. Literally. It flew forward into the kitchen and two of the vampires entered, using their vampire speed, then lunged towards her, she managed to get the upper hand on one of them, he had practically ran into the stake that she held up. Idiot. The other one only smirked and gripped her throat. "You think there's only going to be three of us? You're greatly mistaken, sweetheart." She used all her strength to raise her arm and force the stake into his chest, she missed his out but she just wanted to be free of his grip. He fell to the ground, laughing as the blood poured from the wounds. "Actually, I was counting on it." She bent down and quickly plunged the stake into his heart, she watched as he started to desiccate.

She took a long minute too regain her breath, where was Elijah?

_-w-_

A werewolf had managed to get in though the back door, Elijah had quickly disappeared from Elena's side to take care of it, he stopped his vampiric speed and he stared at the monstrous beast, it growled before leaping off the ground and flying mid-air towards Elijah who was expecting that move, he swiftly moved his arm upwards diagonally, catching the wolves head with impeccable strength, so strong it decapitated it, his head flew to the other side of the kitchen and Elijah took a few steps aside to avoid the body from catching him, he watched as it returned to a human form.

The front door nearly caught him, thankfully, he heard the hinges break, he held his arm out in enough time to stop the door by repelling it backwards, and by this time the two vampires had entered through the front and two werewolves from the back, followed by a vampire. "You're foolish if you think you can beat me." He mused. "I've got the upper hand here." He pointed both arms outwards, his fingers on both werewolves. "You forget; I'm an original, your beasts cannot kill me." He merely smirked. "Well, this message is of your brother." And the three attacked, the vampire managed to get a good shot in before Elijah forced his hand into his chest, quickly ripping his heart out and throwing it to the ground.

He felt his back hit the ground, a loud thud came from the contact it had with the wooden boards, a werewolf leant over him, ready to take a bite, but Elijah was now angry, he looked evil himself, he grabbed its tongue and tore at it, giving him the second he needed to stand up, his hand formed a fist and he landed it on its neck, instant break, the other werewolf wanted to run so bad but the punishment he'd receive of Klaus would be much worse. "I'm actually insulted, my brother sending such weaklings to try and kill me and claim Elena." He stood next to the counter and in a flash, he picked up a cooking knife and lashed it at its face, planting it so deep the tip broke through the other side of his head. He watched for a long moment whilst they both returned to human form. Dead.

With that, he moved like a blur towards the living room, where Elena wasn't. "Damnit!" He exclaimed and exited the house quicker than he ever did; a female vampire had a grip of her throat so tightly that if she moved, the doppelganger would fall. "Big mistake." He nodded at Elena. He gave her the necessary strength she needed, she weakly and slowly moved her arm upwards, bending it at the elbow and used what little strength she had to elbow her in the stomach, she was released, and Elijah stepped in. Super quick, might I add, and twisted her head around several times, her neck breaking in so many different places that it hung off of her shoulders, until the last bit of skin eventually ripped off, leaving her decapitated.

After he turned around, he noticed Elena had collapsed; he bent down by her side and picked her head up. "You're too weak." He took a quick glance around, it was quiet, too quiet, the shadows appeared to be empty but there was certainly more creatures lurking about. "I'm fine, just help me up." She said roughly, her voice box might have been slightly damaged. But the adrenaline pumped through her veins, she had enough energy to live through the night. Hopefully.

Another vampire emerged from the shadows, so quickly Elena didn't see him until she saw Elijah fly backwards and eventually hit the ground, she immediately raised the stake but he caught her wrist and shook it until the stake fell from her hand. Oh god. She brought her knee to his manhood and he reacted how she wanted, bent at the stomach, giving her the opportunity to run, and she ran like she'd never ran before. "You're going to pay for that, doppelganger." He yelled after her and began to chase her; she immediately ran inside the house and into the kitchen, nearly tripping over the corpses, she gasped when her foot came in contact with the naked body. Dead werewolf. She glanced around the room, seeing a wooden chair. Thank god. She kicked down on the seat and watched it fall to pieces; she picked up one of the legs, pointed end and held it in front of her.

"I'm here, lovely." She heard a voice, but couldn't see a figure, she spun around and backed out of the kitchen, she felt a presence behind but when she turned, nothing, she ran back out of the house, Elijah was busy with two other werewolves. Would this night ever end? "Aw, you came back outside, shame for you." She spun around once again, hearing but not seeing. This vampire enjoyed the hunt, he chased her, teased her, like only a sadistic predator would. "Hit me with your best shot." She yelled, sounded more like a croak, her voice sounded terrible, so rough. "Never say that." He appeared in front of her suddenly, but she didn't hesitate, she plunged the stake into his heart and he fell to the ground. "Never mess with a Petrova doppelganger."

She ran towards Elijah, who had just ripped a werewolves head from its neck, she witnessed him kicking it like a football at a different werewolf, with such force; the impact sent the wolf flying back. Elijah immediately moved towards it and placed his hand on its head, twisting it broken. All corpses returning to a human form. "Is it over?" Elena asked after she caught up to him.

"Not yet, my sweet." Another figure emerged from the darkness, Elijah's lips parted at who it was, she was about the same height as Elena, long blonde hair fell straight down her back, she had perfect skin, and she was beautiful. But she looked like someone who posed for a porn magazine.

"Selene." He spoke flatly; he took a step closer to Elena, practically standing in front of her. "Hello, my love." She smirked malevolently, as she neared them both. "Selene?" Elena was confused. "You know her?" She asked Elijah, her line of sight fixed on the back of his head. "Once." She laughed at his answer, still taking steps closer to them but the distance between them still remained quite far. "Don't be so modest, Elijah, we where once mates." She admitted so bluntly. So amusingly. "That was 5 life times ago." He sounded cold and heartless.

She was a distraction.

Another vampire had appeared behind Elena and grabbed her, pulling her away from Elijah, but by this time, Selene had lunged herself on Elijah, she climbed on top of him, in a position that made Elena uncomfortable but she couldn't say anything, the male vampire had covered her mouth.

"Sweet Selene." His words hurt Elena, what was she to him? "My Elijah" She trailed her fingers over his cheek, but Elijah rolled her over so she was beneath him. "What now?" She said, his hands moved up her body and landed on her head. "Now, I'm finally rid of you." With one swift movement, he pulled it from her shoulders; her face looked shocked, like she wasn't expecting it. Elena felt much better now. Elijah stood up in a second flat. "What have you done?" The male vampire shouted. "No!" He ran towards her and lifted her headless body from the ground. "Current mate?" Elijah sounded amused. "Lovers, you asshole." He dropped the body and flung himself towards the original, but Elijah held his arm out, he bent his head down, as he ran into his arm, his hand gripped his heart. "Fool." Elijah said angrily and pulled it from his chest.

The last vampire fell.

"Is it over?" Elena yelled to him, her voice still croaking, Elijah appeared next to her. "For now." She felt relieved finally, but her energy dropped. "Good timing." She was far too weak, her body just wasn't working, her throat was on fire and she was sure her heart was pounding so hard that it could be seen through her skin, she fell towards Elijah, instantly collapsing, but he caught her easily in his arms, she wasn't completely unconscious, she remained awake long enough for Elijah to feed her his blood, it took a quick effect, she'd drank more than she should of done.

Elijah was kneeling on the floor, her body on his lap. "You did well." She smiled at her, she only chuckled. "Thank you... You didn't do so bad yourself." She raised her arm weakly and placed her hand on his cheek. "You're too kind." He smirked slightly, all emotion shown on his expressions. Concern, passion, a hint of remorse for involving her in this. "I know." She chuckled quietly, she could feel her energy already start too boost, and Elijah brought his hand to her face, his fingers caressing her cheek gently. "Thank you." She kindly said. "For saving my life... Again." Her eyes narrowed slightly but in an emotional way, no-where near a glare.

"Anytime." He moved his face closer to hers, she lifted her head slightly in sync with his movements, the distance between their lips decreasing until there was no space at all, there lips touched so softly and gently that it didn't feel like they had met, but they did, they felt it everywhere else in their bodies, a passionate sensation erupted in Elena's chest, forcing her to deepen the kiss they shared.

They finally separated, after a long minute's silence, and gazing into each other's eyes, Elijah finally spoke. "Let's get you to bed." She nodded her head once and he lifted her from the ground, his arms cradling her, he carried her inside the house, completely ignoring the bodies he would soon have to dispose off and took her up to her bedroom, he sat her down on the edge of the bed, and knelt down in front of her, he took her hands in his and placed them on her lap. "I'm truly sorry for what happened tonight, I hate to see you get hurt." She smiled at his words, how could she not? "This was never your fault. You saved me." He placed a soft kiss on the palm of her hand.

He stood up quickly. "You should change into your pajamas and I'll dispose of the bodies." She nodded her head, and he left quickly, intent on finishing the job soon, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed two of werewolves arms, he dragged them out into the back and began to pile them up, he re-entered the kitchen, picking up the two heads and throwing them out onto the pile, the last two bodies were dragged out and added to the pile, he picked up a packet of matches of the kitchen counter and took one from the box, he struck it against the side and a small flame started, he threw it onto the bodies and a flame ignited, the smell was unbearable, he immediately ran to the front, repeating the process with the other bodies before setting them on fire, but this time, he watched as they burned, it was almost pleasurable to watch. He certainly enjoyed watching them burn.

But he returned to Elena, who was now lying in bed, changed into a pair of pajamas, this time it was a pair of pajama pants and a tank top, she was too cold for shorts, she practically buried herself under the quilt, only her face could be seen. "My eyes might be closed but I know your there." She smiled weakly and climbed into the bed beside her, after he removed his shoes, blood stained blazer and shirt. "We're both still covered in blood, you know, and I'm not changing these sheets tomorrow, I have a pile of washing to do." She almost chuckled, but she was still quite weak, she had almost healed but she still felt tired. "I'll do it tomorrow."

"A man doing a chore? Wow, that's a first." She mused, as she turned to lay on her side, her eyes opening so she could look at Elijah, who had already been lying on his side, he trailed his hand over her arm, the touch of her skin caused his spine to tingle, he finally found her hand and held it in his, locking their fingers together, placing it on the pillow in between their faces. "Get some rest; I'll still be here tomorrow." She started to close her eyes. "Promise?" A small smile was formed on his lips.

"I give you my word."

And they both fell into a peaceful sleep, nothing could wake them. Complete bliss.

**Awww, how cute? ;) Now I'm stuck on the 6th chapter, need opinions!**

**Should I write about Elijah and Elena being all lovey-dovey and how they're adjusting to life as lovers or add another dramatic scene? The arrival of Klaus maybe?  
><strong>

**Something to build up the sacrifice? (hint-hint at chapter 7 ;P) **

**Review me with your opinions. :]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note; I'm sorry for the late update, I had college to attend too, luckily, I've finished for the summer now. :] Enjoy a lovey dovey Elijah and Elena ;) I hope this doesn't disappoint. **

**P.S - Rated M. **

_Pretty girl is suffering as he confesses everything_

_Pretty soon, she'll figure out _

_She can never get him out of her head_

_It's the way that he makes you feel_

_It's the way that he kisses you_

_It's the way that he makes you fall in love_

2 weeks later.

The sun shining through the slightly open curtains had awoken Elena, she closed her eyes tighter and buried her head further into Elijah's neck but it was too late, she was already half awake, a silent groan escaped her lips as she sat up, she turned her head slightly to look at him, a small smile uncontrollably formed on her lips, she moved closer to his face and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, before stepping out of the bed as quietly as possible, she slid her slippers on and crept out of her bedroom, she mostly closed the door behind her, leaving it open slightly to prevent Elijah from waking up, she continued to creep along the hallway and down the stairs, until she reached the kitchen, she pulled open the curtains above the sink and let the light shine in, it was a glorious day, she started a pot of coffee.

She placed her hands on the edge of the counter and leaned against it, just staring out of the window whilst she waited for the coffee to finish boiling, the back of the house hardly had any endearing traits, there wasn't a garden with pretty flowers and trees, it was just a field, but that was no surprise t=when she first saw it, they were in the middle of no-where, but she didn't care, these past few weeks have been her happiest, although, at first, it seemed hard for Elijah to adjust to being in a relationship, she had intentions of asking why but she didn't want him to re-live and bad memories, she'd heard enough to last 3 life times.

She was snapped back to reality by the feel of two arms wrapping around her waist, she slowly turned around to see Elijah, and she pasted a grin on her face and placed her hands on the back of his neck. "Good morning." He spoke. "Good morning." She responded with, as he pulled her closer and suddenly pressed his lips on hers, she responded by deepening the kiss, he moved his hands so they were placed on her hips and he lifted her onto the counter, she wrapped her legs around his waist, without breaking the kiss once, the first kiss they shared opened him up to his softer side. His side of emotion and humanity. She pulled her back slightly, and pressed her forehead on his. "I hope I didn't wake you." She finally spoke in hushed tones. "I'm glad you did." She smiled at his words. He was perfect. Even when wearing a pair of mens pajama pants and no shirt, she never did imagine him wearing something else besides suits. She moved her hands along the back of his neck to his shoulders, trailing her fingers along his bare chest. He smiled. Actually, he had been smiling a lot lately.

Good sign.

"So, what's the plan for today?" She asked, pulling herself from the love bubble that had been formed. "Whatever you want to do." He began ambushing her with little kisses, mostly along her neck. "Well..." She paused mid-sentence, her eyes closed and her head tilted back as he kissed her."We could just, stay home." She placed both of her hands on each side of his head and lifted it so his line of sight was on her. "Perfect idea. But first thing on today's agenda; coffee for the lovely Elena." A small chuckle escaped her lips.

He released her from his grip and took a few steps towards the coffee machine. She remained sat on the counter as he whipped up the two coffees. "You know..." She desperately fought back the words that she had been thinking of for the past two weeks. It was a topic she never wanted to mention again but her words where fighters. "We still have Klaus to worry about." She diverted her gaze to the counter, she tapped her fingers against the marble, she didn't want to see Elijah's reaction but she heard it. He had stopped making the coffee. A long moments silence was killing her, she was grateful when he broke it. "I don't want you to worry about that."

"How can I not? She barely let him finish his sentence. He caught her hands and held them in his own. "Look at me." She was reluctant but she did, he noticed the sadness and concern in her eyes, it troubled him. "I don't want you to worry about it, we are far away from your birth place, the ritual can only proceed there, and I will always protect you, this curse will not be the death of you." He re-assured her, but the tone in his voice said everything. "But my family, there in danger because of me, they could die because I won't face it." She didn't care if she died, she never did.

"The full moon isn't for another few weeks; we can deal with complications nearer to the time." She had to listen to him, why couldn't she? She knocked down her defensive walls and allowed herself to be free off all sacrifice related troubles. At least, for the time being. Nearer to the time, she can already sense the overwhelming feel of fear, creeping into her nervous system, but his touches calmed her, his fingers trailed up her arms, she took a deep breath, and pressed her lips onto his for a long moment, indulging in the pleasure she felt when their lips met. "What would I do without you?" She muttered on his lips, a small smile forming on both of their lips. "No, I believe that's the question I should be asking; what would I do without YOU?"

"Crash and burn."

She smirked on his lips, before pulling back, he continued making the coffee and she gazed at him, he was almost a professional at making coffee, she smirked at the mere thought. It took another long moment, but he had finally finished and slid it along the counter to her, she caught it with her hands and left them placed on the top of the mug, the heat radiating from it warmed her hands in seconds, the steam dampening her skin, like it only could.

She shifted her body of the counter and landed on her feet, she spun on her heel and faced Elijah, she placed her hand flatly on his chest and stood on her tip toes, placing a small but soft kiss on his cheek, he responded by loosely placing his hands on her waist. He resisted the temptation to kiss her with such a passion that they would both feel the heat a week later. "I love you." He whispered on her lips, which sent a shiver down her spine, he didn't often say those three words but when he did, it meant everything to her. "I love you too." She returned his whispered tone.

She finally pulled away from him, but it seemed like there was a force between them that kept pulling them back together, she hadn't felt like this in a long time. She had never felt like this for anyone. Not even Stefan. They both walked into the living room, Elijah sat down on the couch and Elena sat beside him, she kicked her legs up onto the couch and bent them at the knee's, and pressed them together, pointing them away from Elijah, as she rested her head on his shoulder, he set his coffee down on the table and Elena sipped hers. His need for coffee was barely there compared to Elena's. "Tell me a story?" She asked him, as she tilted her head slightly to look at his expressions. "If you wish." By story, she meant memory, something from his past, they had done this a few times, and she enjoyed hearing about history, especially his history.

But one day he had just stopped. She did wonder why. "Before you begin, why did you stop?" She vaguely put it, and the look on his face expressed his confusion. "Why did you stop telling me stories? I enjoy them."

"There are some memories I won't forget and others I can't, I don't like talking about some stages of my past." She understood. "Then don't tell me anything that will hurt you, I'll be here to listen when you are ready to share." He almost smiled at her understanding and forgiving nature. "But there are some memories that I would love to re-live, like this one..."

"7th July 1570, there was nothing too exciting about that particular decade, hence why I enjoyed it so much, by this time I had been freed of Klaus and his curse. Queen Elizabeth had began her reign in 1558 and she had just approved Sunday Sports." they both chuckled at the randomness of the fact he had shared. But he continued to explain. "It had been over 80 years since my encounter with Katerina and it took only 3 to let her go, so I travelled for a while, ended up in different places, but my final destination had been England, I have always enjoyed England..."

Elena set her cup down on the coffee table and adjusted her body position so her head was resting on his thighs, she lay back comfortably, the bottom of her legs hung off the arm of the chair, he began trailing his fingers along her cheeks, playing with her hair, she placed her own hands on his arm and continued to listen.

**- 7th July 1570. -**

"This is become too much of a pain to bare with, Richard." A female voice spoke, it was aged and rough, Elijah had only ever heard a few times before, and considering he had snuck into the palace of her Majesty, it was evident. "The demons of the night have devoured yet another small village, my people are being murdered and I have no control, I want them all too perish."

The queen knew of vampires? How?

A simple visit into the palace had turned into a catastrophe, he only wanted a tour. He enjoyed watching history happen.

"Of course, my lady, a farmer has learned how to kill them, one attacked his daughter and he used a wooden rake to wound him, but instead, the demon had turned to an ash corpse. It was bizarre to witness apparently." The queen listened eagerly to his findings. "Then wooden will stakes will be given to each town member, especially those who have lost loved ones to these monstrosities." Richard nodded at her demand and immediately exited the room.

Elijah remained behind the door as it opened, he was enclosed in the shadows and the male human had been rushing to much to pay attention, using his vampiric speed, he entered the throne room, he didn't stop, he continued through the other door that lead to her study, he quietly closed the door behind him and began rummaging through her personal belongings, he had to figure out how she came to bear this knowledge. He opened one of the small drawers that was in her desk and grasped all the papers that rested in there.

But only one stayed inside, the one that mattered the most, his heart almost froze at the visual, he placed the other papers down and lifted it from the drawer, he held it in his hands as his eyes scanned the text and images of the ancient parchment. "This explains it all."

It was one of the scrolls that Elijah had made a few centuries ago that concerned the curse, he smirked malevolently at the images of werewolves and vampires, even the female doppelganger image had been doodled on. "How did she obtain this?" He questioned. Back then, it seemed unlikely that royalty would come to possess this, but one had and she was acting on what she learnt. He continued to rummage through the sheets of parchment until he came across one that had her official plan of action on

She wanted to burn every last vampire in her country. Tonight.

Elijah came to a sudden stop by the door unlocking, using his speed, he returned the papers back to her drawer and closed it, but he kept hold of the scroll, as the queen entered, he left, the elderly woman had forgot to close the door, giving him the window of opportunity to leave.

"Wait." Elena interrupted. "You trespassed onto the Queens property, learnt of her plans to kill vampires and take back a scroll that you wrote?" She repeated his story in shorter words. "Well, yes." She laughed lightly, this being the very reason why she enjoyed his memories, especially when he continued to caress her skin so slightly, forcing her to enjoy this time even more. "You can continue."

So, he returned to the house he was staying at, along with two other male vampires and one female. He was enraged by her plans. "We have to leave, tonight. Her Majesty is rounding up vampires as we speak, raiding every home in this country until she collects them all."

All three vampires had turned to look at each other in confusion. "How did she come to know this?" Elijah held up the scroll and they all nodded. "We cannot just leave without passing fair warning to all other vampires, maybe even save several of them." The female one had spoken. "Selene, that would be foolish."

Selene, his mate at the time.

"Fire cannot kill you, save them, be loyal to your kind." The persuasion was starting to work, all fair points had been made but risking his life for vampires that would be created again seemed like a waste of time. "Come on, it will be fun." She had a playful smirk sitting on her lips, as she moved like a blur towards Elijah pinning him to the ground. The other vampires had already left, giving them their privacy; Elijah grabbed her hips with force and moved her onto the bed, towering over her body as they shared a deep kiss.

"I seriously don't need to hear what happens next." Elena interrupted yet again, but this time, for good enough reason. "Right, of course, I'm sorry, my love."

They had emerged from the bedroom just before nightfall, they assumed that by this time, most of the vampires had been rounded up, Elijah, Selene, Clyde, John and Rory where stood around a table, contemplating a plan to save the vampires from there death. "There will be armed guards patrolling and collecting vampires." Clyde spoke, he was the shortest of the lot but older than them all, except Elijah, of course. "They are being burnt in the crypt at Wakewood cemetery." Elijah was the only one with that detail, which he had forget to mention earlier.

"The plan is simple, we don't have time to forge a master plan, we go the crypt, release the vampires, and kill anyone who stops us. Understand?" They all nodded in agreement. "And if the fire starts, you four disappear."

With that, they nodded once more and moved out, they walked casually through the streets of England, watching as the guards all scurried through the streets, and they all pretended not to care. "Politics, mate?" John asked one of the guards as he passed. ""Yes, good sir."

"Pain in the arse, if you ask me." They all chuckled innocently and continued on their way. It wasn't long until the 5 of them had reached the cemetery without causing any alarm, there was a line of royal guards outside the crypt, at least 10 of them, all armed with swords, top of the range swords at that time.

They hid behind the tree's and observed, several other guards had arrived with a cage hooked onto the back of a carriage, they opened the door and pulled out three vampires, all weak, they assumed they had been dosed with vervain, they were carried into the crypt, when they had entered, the vampires attacked.

Elijah jolted out from behind the tree's and plunged his hands into the chests of two guards, gripping their hearts and ripping them out, he dropped them onto their corpses, by this time, the other four of his little group had eliminated the others before they even had the chance to scream. "John, dispose of these, where going in." He nodded at Elijah and the others entered.

The thrill of a battle overcame Elijah, death and destruction excited him, the excitement and unpredictable scenario took over him. The others where reckless and he had became so too.

They walked further into the crypt, noticing at least 25 vampires all piled on top of each other, all tied up in rope, Elijah placed his finger on one of the ropes, a burn singed his finger "Vervain." He announced, to the others, rip them off quickly.

So they did.

But they all had burnt hands as a result, but they where still unable to move, due to the vervain there systems, they couldn't carry them all out, they did have the man power or the time, it would of been a disaster if John hadn't of entered with two guards. Alive but injured, blood poured from their wounds, he threw them both at the vampires and they started to slowly drink from them, most of them where rejuvenated in a matter of minutes. But others took longer to be replenished.

"Leave now, everyone." Elijah demanded and they all weakly stood up, every single of them thanking them for their actions. "Don't come back again and don't get caught."

"All in a day's work." Selene muttered, a smirk formed on her lips. "What next?"

**- Present. -**

"The end." Elijah spoke when he finished telling, Elena was pleased. "I know this story may seem insignificant but I wanted to tell you how I use to be." Elena's small grin turned into a confused smile. "All those years ago, I didn't care for human life, Klaus had succeeded into turning me into a monster in 1492 after Katerina, even after I started to refuse to succumb to the will of my nature, and I remained blank and emotionless. But killing humans wasn't high on my agenda." He confessed.

That's all he had done today. Confess.

"Thank you, for sharing this with me." Elena spoke after a long moment of silence, she placed her hands on each side of his face. "I saved those vampire and they still unleashed chaos separately and over time, a pile of bodies turned into a war with humanity, a war that will always persist, they were simply soldiers in an army they knew nothing off, every vampire who kills only continues it, I made it worse. By destroying those guards and allowing their escape, they became vengeful."

"That monster isn't you anymore... You feel, you can love, a strength that vampires can't handle." She re-assured him. "I was ready to tell you. You needed to know." And she was grateful. She placed her lips on his, her hands slipping to the back of his neck, and she pushed his lips closer to hers, she parted her lips slightly and he did the same, she slid her tongue against his, massaging her tongue with his, he placed his hands on her hips and quickly pulled her up, positioning her body so she sat on his lap, straddling his thighs, she pressed her body tighter to his, her breasts rubbing against his bare chest.

He slipped his hands under the hem of her shirt, he felt along her toned and flat stomach, he had to be gentle, extremely gentle, he was an original vampire and incredibly strong, if he so much as touched her too forcefully, she'd break.

He pulled his lips from hers and trailed them long her throat, her eyes remained closed and her head tilted back, a small moan escaping her lips as he kissed her more forcefully, the small hairs on the back of her neck stood up as he trailed his fingers on the skin beneath her breasts, a small moan from her followed, so with that, he pulled her tank top over her head, tossing it onto the floor, revealing only her bra.

It was then she truly learnt how poised he was, each touch was perfect, he was calm and collected, but he did have over a millennia of experience to his advantage.

She forced his lips back on hers, indulging in a heated kiss, as his hands wandered her body freely and pleasurably, he landed them on her waist and kept a tight hold of her whilst he stood up, and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, securing her position as he took her upstairs.

He lay her down on the bed, towering his body over hers, he pushed his body up, in order to not press his full weight against her, but the passion in there kiss brought them closer.

She pressed her legs on his back, forcing him closer to her, his emotionless exterior broke even more, clearly visible on his face and verified to Elena when a small groan emerged from his lips. He moved his hands down her body to the rim of her shorts, he quickly slid them off, and tossed them to the floor, she did the same with his. Only their underwear remained.

But Elijah tore at her bra, and removed the two halves quickly, his thumb brushed along her nipple, as his free hand stroked her most sensitive spot through her underwear, erupting a rush of pleasure within her, causing a moan to leave her lips.

Elena started to slowly sit up, Elijah following her movement until she was once again, sitting on his lap, this time his legs where crossed and she could feel his erection on her hip, his hand still worked her sensitive area. She placed one of her hands on the top of his tensed arm, her fingers wrapping around his muscles.

To her sudden surprise, he had slid his hand under her knickers, feeling his finger slide against her clit, her hips bucked, causing more friction.

She was playing with death. Literally.

She slid her own hand down his underwear, grasping his bulge, her thumb stroking the tip for a long moment, before she wrapped her fingers around it, sliding up and down it slowly. Causing him to insert a finger into her, Elena's moans being the only thing that could be heard

She increased the speed of her hand and he forced her back onto the bed, removing her underwear in the process, she quickly slid his underwear down, leaving them both completely naked, the tip of his erection teasing her entrance.

Her nails dug into his back as her hips bucked yet again, closing the space further between them and their sensitive areas.

He slowly thrusted into her, she felt tight to him, a groan escaping his lips at the contact, he gripped her arms tightly (she was sure that would leave a mark. His mark. But she didn't care) and he slid into her again, her moans of ecstasy turning him on further

Elijah began to rock his hips, sliding in and out of her, with each thrust, he increased the speed slightly. She moved with him, feeling him enter her further and further until he -finally- entered her completely, hitting the right spot, they moaned in sync with each other.

She bit down on her bottom lip, trying to hold back the continuous moans that desperately wanted to be released, but when he slammed his hips against hers, a loud groan elicited from her lips, a flood of pleasure rain wreaked havoc within her, leaving her wanting more, so with that, she directed his hand to her breast.

He massaged her breast rapidly, the palm of his hand rubbing against her nipple, until he latched his mouth on it, sucking and nibbling slightly, she was overwhelmed by the pleasure that was building up and it only continued to escalate by the feel of his other thumb now encircling her clit, her walls clenched around him.

A moan emerged from his lips as her hips arched to meet his thrust perfectly, hitting the right spot in her, but he only increased his speed, he rammed into her repeatedly, his hands now gripping her thighs for support, she was almost at her climax, which was made obvious to him when her body started to tingle around him.

The sensation consumed her, him too, as he thrusted into her roughly and completely, feeling his full member inside her, hitting the right spot yet again, he spilled into her, causing a loud moan to escape their lips in sync with each other.

Her body twitched and tingled around him, he lay down beside her, she breathed deeply and lay still for a moment, as she started to come down from her orgasm, she shifted her body so she was beside him, her head rested on his chest, he pulled the blanket over them both, warming her already overheated body. His arms wrapped around her. She felt so safe and secure in his arms, like nothing can hurt her. Except him

"I love you." She spoke in hushed tones, causing a smile to appear on Elijah's lips. "And I love you, sweet Elena."

They soon fell into a deep sleep, undisturbed and completely peaceful. Life just doesn't get any better than this.


	7. Chapter 7

**[Authors note] I hope this is okay, I've basically re-written the sacrifice with a scenario and outcome. Thank you for the writing tips, I already started writing this when I read them, so there might be grammatical errors in here, but please ignore them. Next chapter will be better. ;] Enjoy.**

_Rescue me before I lose control_

_Rescue me from this fire in my soul_

_There's only you who can stop me from falling_

_I need a savior, need my savior _

**Two weeks later - night before the sacrifice ritual.**

"Tomorrow night is the full moon." Elena was on edge, and Elijah's reminder only made her nerves worse, she knew very well that tomorrow was the full moon, and she would be a nervous wreck every month until Klaus decides to break the curse. "I think it's time I call Damon, I need to know what's happening."

Elijah nodded his head and slipped his hand into his pocket, pulling his phone out and holding it in front of Elena. She dialed in Damon's number and hit enter, she pressed the phone to her ear and it began ringing. "Hello?"

She was relieved to hear his voice, knowing he was still alive made her slightly happy. "Damon, its Elena." She spoke. "Elena? Oh my god, it's been over a month, why haven't you called?" The concern and anger was clear in his voice, she disappointed him but she didn't care, she thought she would have but she didn't, she was happy with Elijah.

"I'm sorry Damon but there isn't time for this, what's happening?" Clearly she needed an update but Damon was about ready to blabber on about how much of a fool she has been.

"Where do I begin? Klaus kidnapped Katherine, took Barbie and Tyler to be used in the sacrifice, I managed to break them free though and just to clarify, the ritual will be going down tomorrow night, you need to get here, now." Elijah was listening, he didn't need his sensitive hearing to hear Damon, he was yelling. "There's also one more thing..."

"What is it, Damon?" He was silent for a long moment, this was bad, and it forced Elena to worry more. "He's got Jenna."

Elena jolted up of the couch. "I'll be there soon." She hung up the phone straight after and buried her head in her hands. "What have I done?" She muttered under her breath, Elijah felt partly to blame in all this, so he pulled her into him, his arms wrapping around her tightly, but she left her head buried in her hands. "Jenna's in danger and it's because I wasn't there to protect her. We have to leave now."

She lifted her head from her hands and looked him in the eye; she noted the worry in his eyes. "What are you worried about?" She asked, as she placed her hands on his cheeks.

"I'm worried about returning to Mystic Falls and losing you." He was quick with his confession, normally he was reluctant.

But this was Elena.

"Hey, you're not going to lose me. I love you" She placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "But what if you see Stefan and fall in love with him all over again?" She shook her head slightly and stepped on her tip toes, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "I love you." She spoke once again, and brought her lips to meet his. "I love you, Elijah. Not Stefan or Damon. You."

"And I love you." Let's keep it that way. Thought Elena. "Once we save Jenna and kill Klaus, I'll return here, with you, I just need to know my family is safe." He understood her demands, so he nodded his head and unwrapped his arms from around her. "Thank you."

She walked towards the door, opening it and jogging out to the front. "Wait, we don't have a car." She remembered the vampires had destroyed it the night they attacked. Assholes. "A car won't be needed." Elena turned around to see Elijah stood before her; he wrapped his arms around her waist and ran at a vampires speed.

She felt a rush of excitement flood her entire body when he used his vampire speed, he was incredibly fast, although most of the time she tended to lose air.

_-w-_

It didn't take long for them to arrive in Mystic Falls. He was fast. She found herself standing in front of the door to the Boarding House, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door, a few seconds later, Damon had answered, he just stared at her for a long moment, before pulling her into a tight embrace, Elena responded by holding him too. "Glad you're not dead." Damon spoke in her ear.

"I missed you too, Damon." She smiled slightly, before releasing him, he took a step back, returning him smile. "Good... Now, have you gone completely crazy? Ever heard of Stockholm syndrome?" And he was back, Elena only chuckled but there was no amusement coming from Damon. "This nut job here kidnaps you then you just move in with him?"

"Damon, he's not a nut job and can I come in or are we going to talk out here?"

"Answer this before you come in... Do you love him?" He turned to look at Elijah, who looked completely blank, if not amused when his smirk formed on his lips.

"Yes." She let out a quick sigh; Damon only nodded his head and stepped to the side, giving them free passage. "Please, come in."

Elena stepped inside the house, followed by Elijah, she took a quick glance around, nothing had changed, still the same ol' Boarding house she came to love at one time, but that had all changed now. "Where's Stefan?"

"Living room." She nodded her head and followed the hallway until she came to the main room, entering, she saw Stefan sitting on the couch, Stefan immediately shot up and walked towards her, Elijah stepped closer to her, mainly out of complete paranoia. "Are you okay, Elena?" She tilted her head slightly.

"I'm fine, how's Katherine?" She spat at him. "Gone." Stefan was hurt but not as much as he was going to be, Elena brought her hand to his face forcefully, slapping him harder than she had ever done to anyone, Damon pursed his lips, trying to hold back laughter. "Elena..."

"Don't. There are much more important things to worry about." She walked past him and towards one of the chairs, on the opposite end of the room, away from him.

Elijah smirked as he walked past Stefan and towards Elena; he stood behind the chair, and leaned against it. "You screwed up, bro." Damon couldn't help but chuckle at that point, Stefan didn't retaliate.

"We need a plan." Stefan stated the obvious.

"I'm glad you're on the case, Sherlock, we were lost before you showed up." Damon spoke sarcastically, which brought a smirk to Elena's lips. And Elijah's. This seriously wasn't Stefan's day.

"We need Bonnie, is she okay?"

"Yes, she's still at the witches' grave site." Elena nodded her head; completely relieved to her she was okay. "And Jeremy?"

"Alive and good."

Elena nodded her head once, no-one in that room could understand how relieved she actually was.

"The full moon is tomorrow night, Bonnie will deliver Klaus to the brink of death and I'll finish the job myself." Elijah spoke, the simplest plan any of them had ever heard

"That could work." They all nodded in agreement at Damon's words.

"Well, that was short and snappy, perfect." Damon smiled at the outcome and made for the whiskey bottle he had placed on his desk. Elena barely made eye contact with Stefan, but when she did, she felt anger pierce right through her. She was happy she had Elijah.

Even if he was still worried about losing her, she couldn't re-assure him anymore than she already had; he just had to trust her.

_-w-_

A few hours later, Elena and Elijah where left in the living room alone, holding each other's hands. "I forgot to tell you, Elena..." He started to talk, Elena didn't know if she should be worried or not. "I have an elixir that prevents the death of the doppelganger in the ritual. I wasn't going to tell you at first because I hoped it would never come to this." Elena's lips parted slightly, her eyes diverting to the ground for a long moment. "You should have just told me, Elijah."

"I know. I'll have to return home to obtain it, I won't be long." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you." Elijah spoke before vanishing; she heard the front door slam. "I love you too." She muttered under her breath, as she went to sit down on the couch, to try and process her thoughts.

"You love Elijah?" Processing failed; she turned to look at Stefan who had so bluntly interjected. "Yes, I do." She admitted honestly, as she returned to her feet once again, mainly to get away from him, she started to walk but he stepped in front of her, using his vampiric speed to kiss her, she grunted on his lips and pushed him back forcefully. "What are you doing?" She exclaimed.

"I told you I will always love you Elena, I hate seeing you with him." She pursued her lips together, biting down on her gums. "Stay away from me, Stefan." She said the calmest thing that came to mind, before spinning on her heal and walking hastily towards the front door, she took a hold of the door knob and twisted it open, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Dude, what happened?" Damon asked Stefan. "Where's Elena?"

"She left." Damon's eyes widened. "How could you let her go again?"

But Elena hadn't gone far; she simply stayed in the driveway, staring at the night sky, counting the infinite amount of stars until an unfamiliar voice distracted her.

"It's time."

Elena's eyes shot to the male standing a fair distance away from her, her heart froze, she thought she would just collapse there and then. "Klaus!"

"Pleasure to finally meet you, Elena. Well, at least when I'm in my right body." The first time they met, he took on Alaric's form, which angered a lot of people.

"Come along, we haven't got all night." He took a few steps closer to her, her legs were unable to move due to the shock and horror. "I'll come with you..."

"If?" Klaus interjected.

"No If's, just don't harm anyone I love." Klaus nodded his head once and stepped closer to her, his arm wrapping around her waist. "I've waited a long time for you, sweetheart."

They vanished.

At that point, Damon had exited the house, just in time to see Klaus take her, she was taken from him again, he immediately ran back into the house, and returned to the living room, where Stefan remained, brooding. "She's gone. He took her. Klaus took her."

"What?" Stefan exclaimed, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, Elena was taken from her, then Katherine and now Elena again, although he couldn't really call Elena his anymore, which him more than ever.

"We need to find her."

Next minute, they heard the door open and close again. "Elena, I have the-" Elijah stopped when he entered the living room, noticing Damon and Stefan stood up, looking completely astonished.

"Where's Elena?" He said his tone of voice full of anger and impatience. "Klaus took her."

Elijah was so angry by Damon's words that he jolted towards Stefan, gripping his neck and gliding him across the floor and into a wall. "Why do I have the feeling you're to blame for this?" He inhaled the air around him. "I can smell her on you."

He tightened the grip he had of his neck, the chest that contained the elixir remained under his arm, Damon tried to stop Elijah but it was hardly any use. "I kissed her... And she ran out, I'm sorry, Elijah."

Even Damon was shocked and angered. "Not as sorry as you're going to be." Elijah exclaimed before releasing him, the younger Salvatore fell to his knees and Elijah just stood over him, shifting his gaze to Damon. "We need to get Bonnie then find Elena." Damon nodded his head and they both started walking towards the front door. "Come on, Stefan." Damon yelled to his brother, whom reluctantly obliged by following them.

The three of them climbed into Damon's car, Elijah sat at the front beside Damon and Stefan was in the back, once again he was brooding. Pathetic.

They stopped off at the grill to pick Alaric up, since his apartment had been taken over by Klaus, he'd been spending most of his time there, having a serious relationship with a bottle of scotch.

_-w-_

Once they arrived at the witches' grave site, Damon and Alaric had entered, Elijah stayed put, he didn't want to face the wrath of over 100 dead witches, they had never been too fond of originals. And with good reason. Stefan stayed put too but they completely ignored each other, mainly because if Stefan spoke, Elijah would rip his heart out just to relieve his stress a bit.

Each minute felt like an hour, Elena was taken by Klaus and Elijah was fearing for her life, which is why he was completely relieved when Damon and Bonnie had emerged from the house, Bonnie had stopped Alaric from exiting. "Bonnie, no. You can't do this."

"I'm sorry; Ric, but I can't risk anyone else."

"Damon?"

"Sorry buddy, I'm with her on this one."

The four off them started walking towards the woods, where the sacrifice was being held

_-w-_

Jules, Jenna and Elena where all in separate circles, flames being the barrier, Jenna had just been turned into a vampire, and she was to be used as one of the sacrifices in the ritual. "You've been gone for over a month, Elena." Jenna sounded deeply saddened. "I know, Jenna, I'm so sorry, I didn't me-" Jenna interrupted. "You've been gone for over a month, with Elijah, you've been safe and protected, if I hadn't off been taken, then you would never have had to return home."

Elena shook her head. "No." She exclaimed. "I would have came home anyway, Jenna."

"Are you ready, my lovelies?" Klaus spoke to the three of them, Jules was still screaming due to the pain of her slowed down transition, Elena felt for her.

None of them responded to him, they all remained completely silent and scared, scared for their lives, but not Elena, she didn't care if she died, she just wanted Jenna to survive this. Jules circle was dropped, the werewolf had sprung towards Klaus but he forced her back to the ground, ripping her heart out without so much as a second thought or hesitation, Elena gasped at what she just witnessed.

"I'm next, Elena." Her Aunt started to cry, the tears poured down her cheeks. "No, no you're not. Don't worry about me; I'll be okay, but the first chance you get..." She started to whisper. "Run." Jenna only nodded her head.

As Klaus neared the two females, Jenna's flame barrier dropped, Elena nodded her head at her, but Jenna just looked so blank, so scared.

"Its okay, Elena, I know what I have to do." She said, before jolting towards Greta, the witch screamed when she felt her fangs sink into her neck but Klaus was quick, it took him a mere few seconds to throw her to the ground.

"Jenna!" Elena yelled at the top of her voice, she could feel tears well up in her eyes already as they just stared at here regrettably.

"Just turn it off, Jenna, you won't be scared anymore, turn it off."

And so she did, Jenna turned her head to face Klaus, without a glint of fear in her eyes, as she staked her, she started to desiccate.

"Jenna, no!" Elena couldn't stop the tears from pouring out of her eyes and rolling down her cheeks like a flood, she fell to her knees, how could she let his happen? It was HER fault, she failed Jenna. What was she supposed to do now? She'd lost so much family, Jeremy too.

_-w-_

Elijah, Stefan, Damon and Bonnie had all arrived at the ritual site, they stood behind the tree's, waiting, waiting for the perfect moment to end him forever.

"I hope this works." Spoke Elijah optimistically, as he nodded at Stefan once, he then disappeared, followed by Elijah and Damon but they went in a completely different direction, Damon stood nearer to them, and Elijah stood so far back that he couldn't be detected.

"It's time, my precious." Klaus spoke to Elena as the flame barrier dropped, but he suddenly became slightly aggravated, he pursed his lips together.

"You weren't on the guest list, Mr. Salvatore." Both Klaus and Elena turned to look at him.

"I'm here to talk." He looked so angry, a side Elena hadn't seen from Stefan in a long time.

"Very well." Suddenly, Klaus was beside Stefan on the cliff, Elena couldn't hear them, so she decided to walk towards Jenna but Damon intercepted her tracks, grabbing her waist tightly and jolting off into the tree's towards Elijah. Elena gasped when he stopped; she took a quick minute to shake herself back to reality.

"I'm so happy to see you both." She almost smiled but neither of them could return her smile.

"You have to drink this quickly, Elena." Elijah shoved the elixir into her hands, top off and ready to be consumed, Elena shot him a confused glance before putting it in her mouth, drinking the elixir that tasted like ash, it was disgusting but she consumed the entire thing, dropping the glass when she saw done, coughing slightly due to the blockage in her throat.

"Now you have too..." Elijah shut his eyes tightly as he pressed his forehead on hers, his hands cupping her face; she placed her own hands on his arms, closing her eyes.

"Now you have to go back." He sounded so scared. Scared for her. But she didn't say a thing, just nodded her head, she pressed her lips on his for what could be the last time, sharing the most passionate kiss they ever had done before.

"I will see you again, Elena. I love you." Next minute, Damon took her by the waist once again, taking her through the woods once more, but instead of taking her the entire way, he stopped a short distance away, but his arms remained wrapped around her.

"You'll be okay, Elena." She felt tears well up in her eyes, this had to be the worst night of her life, they released each other from their grip, and she quickly wiped away the tears that covered her cheeks.

"I'm ready." She took a deep breath, before running towards the tree's, she emerged from behind the nature, looking at the scenery that she feared, Stefan was on the floor, bones out of place and his body positioned awkwardly, Klaus merely smiled at her.

"Welcome back, I knew you'd return." He sounded so pleased.

"Just don't hurt my friends, they where only trying to protect me, but I came back, didn't I?" She pleaded for their lives to be spared, Klaus held his hand out in front of her, indicating that it was time for her to die but she walked straight past him and towards Jenna, she stood over her body, forcing back the tears that so desperately wanted to emerge, but she couldn't not know.

"Thank you, Elena." Klaus spoke as he brought his hand to her face, cupping her cheeks and forcing her to look at him

"Go to hell." She spat at him, shaking her head slightly so she'd be free of his grip but he sunk her fangs into her, she didn't move, she didn't scream, she remained still, waiting for death to take her. He placed his arms around her body, gripping her body whilst he drank her blood, the sacred blood from the doppelganger, she felt herself slip away, her life entering the darkness as her eyes closed, and she fell to the ground, completely blank. Dead.

Klaus walked towards the center of the field, looking up to the sky. "I can feel it"

Fangs extracted, but not vampire fangs, werewolf, he was in transition, the world would soon feel his wrath if he was too survive.

_-w-_

Bonnie stepped from behind the tree's, yelling words of Latin, Greta tried to walk towards her to stop her but Damon snapped her neck quicker than she could speak the word 'Latin', he walked towards Elena, cradling her in his arms, he walked towards Stefan, placing her down whilst he popped his bones back in place, he gasped for air when he felt the impact of his bones colliding.

"Get Elena out of here, I want to watch him die." Stefan blurted out roughly; Damon nodded his head once and picked Elena up once again, taking her far, far away from the ritual site.

Bonnie continued to work her magic, the power could be felt in the atmosphere, she walked down the hill, her arms flung out in front of her, causing the weather to manipulate, blowing the tree's wildly, Klaus was laying on the ground in such an agonizing pain

"You where dead" But she didn't stop, she continued, lightening struck over them, the skies roaring as the volume of her voice increased, flames ignited and started growing higher and higher, Klaus' screams could be heard over her voice, he lay on the ground weakly, his head rested against a rock, gasping for air.

Then Elijah appeared, he stood over his broken and weak body, he just stared at him, enjoying watching him cry out in pain.

"Hello, brother." Elijah spoke, before he put all his strength in his arm and plunged his hand forcefully into his chest, gripping his heart tightly, Klaus groaned.

"Names of our family, Niklaus." He demanded, but his voice stayed as level and as cold as possible, his hand remaining in his chest.

"I did not bury their bodies at sea." Klaus pleaded, Elijah's face suddenly turned to a shocked expression, and his widened eyes were stuck on Klaus, looking for any sign of a lie.

Nothing.

"If you kill me, you'll never find them." He glanced towards Bonnie and Stefan and back to Klaus.

"I will take you both out" Bonnie angrily shouted at him, his head shooting to the side to look at her.

"You'll die."

"I don't care." And that wasn't a lie, she meant it down to her very core and he knew it

All he could think about was Elena, how she had died for this, nothing hurt him more than seeing her lie lifeless on the ground. He glanced back to Stefan and Bonnie.

"I will find them brother." He spoke, his eyes still focused on the witch for a long moment whilst he spoke, they both looked on edge, unsure about what he was going to do, and they never did trust him, his eyes shot back onto Klaus.

"I would never betray _her_." He spoke heartfully as he pulled his hand from his chest, he was brought back to his feet, standing still, his arm slightly in the air, Klaus' heart in his hand, he watched as the oldest vampire in the world perished, he felt no remorse, no sadness, he felt nothing but relieve.

Klaus' eyes closed, he lay there lifeless, the three of them took a deep breath, Bonnie and Stefan couldn't off been more relieved that he chose the right path to walk, the path towards redemption, love and Elena, and he knew he would find his family, he just knew it, he would be with them once again, even if he had to travel to the end of the world.

"Goodnight, brother." He dropped the heart onto his corpse, not standing there for another moment, he walked towards Bonnie and Stefan, he slipped his hands into his pants pockets, the blood wiping onto the material.

"Rip him apart and burn the pieces, I don't want any surprises." He spoke to Bonnie, she nodded her head, both her and Stefan walked towards the body, Elijah watched as Stefan pulled his head with quite a bit force from his shoulders, Bonnie using her magic to burn him.

He was satisfied.

Now it was time to return to Elena, he jolted out of the woods, running quicker than he had ever done before.

_-w-_

Damon carried Elena's body into the witches gravesite, laying her down on one of the couch's, Alaric and Jeremy had ran to her side the second they heard Damon return, he bent down on the floor, placing his hand on her cheek, he looked deeply saddened, he pushed her hair behind her ear.

Elena's eyes shot open, a loud gasp escaping her lips, Damon jumped slightly. "How do you feel?"

"Damon?" Elena was breathing heavily, but she managed to speak. "I feel fine."

She looked past Alaric and Jeremy, too see Elijah standing in the doorway, he pulled his hands out of his pockets, all eyes were on him and his blood stained hands, Damon stood up and edged away from Elena when he saw Elijah had came to her.

He ran towards her at a vampiric speed, wrapping his arms around her neck. "I'm glad you're okay," He whispered into her ear. "I don't know what I would of done if that elixir hadn't of worked."

She rested her head on his shoulder, her arms wrapped his back. "We're all okay," She ran her fingers through the ends of his hair, an attempt to re-assure him, but it seemed to fail, he still felt tense, she brought her hands to his cheeks, pulling his head back slightly. "And Klaus is dead. We survived this."

**KLAUS IS DEAD :)**

**I'm not sure what to write for the next chapter!**

**But I'm not going to write the funeral scene, I'm sure you've all seen the ep. ;]**

**Perhaps the search for Elijah's family? Could add trouble in there.**

**As well as lovey dovey scenes...**

**Give me your opinions in reviews. (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**[A/N] thank you for all the lovely reviews, I was meant to end this story on the 7th chapter, but as commanded, here's an 8th chapter, the story of the original family is continued in the 9th chapter :] I wonder what dangers lie ahead for Elijah and Elena on their quest to find The Original Family, I've also changed the location of the coffins and messed around with a bit... P.S; Rated M.**

_Help need a man, Now show me your fangs,_

_Tell me something that'll save me_

_I need a man who makes me alright _

_Tell me something that'll change me_

_I'm gonna love you with my hands tied_

_Show me your teeth_

**1 week after the sacrifice.**

"Where heading back now, Damon." Spoke Elena to the elder Salvatore, who seemed to be a bit broken up about her departure, he could barely hug her goodbye.

"Do you have to leave?" He hated to sound desperate but for Elena, he'd get on his hands and knees and beg for her to stay.

"I'm sorry, Damon but my home is with Elijah now." She flung her arms around him, holding him in the tightest embrace possible, she would miss him but in a friendly manor, she was too involved with Elijah to even consider the possibility of feelings for another man.

"Try to stay alive." Damon spoke sarcastically as he slowly wrapped his arms around Elena's waist; he moved one of his hands to the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair.

"I'll miss you too." She smirked slightly, as she buried her head further into his neck, for a long moment, she enjoyed the final few moments she'd spend with him for at least a few months.

"You know I'll miss you terribly." Jesus Christ, he actually admitted it, this would be a day she'd remember forever, she was sure there was a huge grin on her face but she had to release him from her grip, but he didn't let go, even as she tried to back away, he kept his hands on the small of her back, he just gazed at her for a few seconds before placing a small kiss on her cheek.

"I'll see you soon, Damon, this isn't a final goodbye."

"You got that right, you're stuck with me." She almost giggled at his words.

"How unfortunate for me." She stuck her tongue out at him for a quick second, immaturity wasn't something she did a lot but to leave on bad terms is something she would never want.

"More like how unfortunate for me."

"Well, thanks a lot."

"Be safe, Elena." He ended there humorous conversation, Elena nodded once. "Always am, Damon."

She finally walked over to Stefan, leaving a fair distance between them

"Damon told me about what you did at the sacrifice, you where the distraction." He nodded his head, unable to find any words.

"You distracted Klaus long enough for Damon to get me to Elijah, and you where hurt because of it, so for that I'm grateful, you saved my life as well."

"I'll always protect you, Elena." He sounded so saddened by her words, he didn't want her to leave him again, he was afraid that he might never see her again.

"Goodbye, Stefan." She flashed him a kind smile before slowly backing out of the living room.

"I'll be seeing you both soon." With that, she finally walked out of the house and into the driveway, where Elijah was waiting, he was leaning against her black SUV, which was Jenna's but it was left to her, at least they wouldn't have to steal another beat up car.

"Ready? Said all your farewells?" He asked calmly, when really, he was starting to wonder if taking her away was a smart move, last time he did, Jenna ended up being turned into a vampire and killed by Klaus, taking her away from her loved ones didn't seem suitable but she was insistent on leaving, she needed to think a lot of things through.

"I said bye to Jeremy, Bonnie and Caroline earlier, so yeah, I'm ready. Let's go." She walked to the passenger side of the door, which Elijah opened before she even got there, she slid into the seat and threw her suitcase on the backseat, her previous departure -or kidnapping- was so abrupt that she didn't get the chance to collect her important objects, like her teddy bear. Childish, yes but she loved that bear.

Elijah closed the door and jolted around to the driver's side, in a flash, he had the car started and taking off, she turned around to look out the back window, only to see Damon and Stefan standing on the porch, she smiled slightly and waved her hand, they did the same.

She turned back to face the front window, taking a moment to collect herself, Elijah noticed this and took her hand, she glanced down to their hands, smiling happily. "I love you."

"I love you too." He stroked his thumb along the back of her hand for a long moment, before stopping to concentrate more on driving.

_-w-_

When they finally arrived back at the house, it was night time and Elena was fast asleep on the chair, she had her feet on the seat and bent at the knee, her head rested on them, and Elijah was still holding her hand, she looked seriously exhausted.

"Elena, where here." He tugged at her hand slightly and she woke up, her head shooting up in the process.

"What?" She mumbled, as she glanced around. "Where home?"

She sounded cheerful, she went to turn her attention back on Elijah but he was out of the chair and opening the door for her, she smiled amusingly as she stepped out of the vehicle, Elijah closed the door behind her.

"Show off." She joked, a small chuckle escaping her lips.

"You love it." He spoke, as he pulled her into his arms, Elena grinning like a child the entire time; she placed her hands on the top of his arms, curving her back slightly to feel closer to him.

"So, Miss. Gilbert, what would you like to do first?" He said, before moving his head to her neck, placing small kisses along her collarbone, she bent her head back slightly, her eyes closing, for a few long moments, she just enjoyed feeling his cool lips on her skin, before sliding her hands up his arms to his head, firmly holding both sides as she pressed her lips on his tightly, her hands slipping to his neck, as she leaned more into the kiss, deepening it further.

"Does that answer your question?" She whispered on his lips, he smirked slightly, before quickly picking her up, she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked her inside, there kiss remained unbroken, even when Elijah kicked the door to open it and run up the stairs at a vampiric speed, she was seriously impressed.

He took her into his bedroom, which was surprisingly the first time she had been there, he mostly slept in her bed of a night, she pulled back slightly to take a quick glance around, the king size bed was placed on the back wall in the center, he had a wardrobe which she suspected would be full of suits, a dresser and a large bookcase, completely filled, if not overfilled.

"That's right; this is the first time you've been in my bedroom."

"And it definitely won't be the last." She pressed her lips on his once again, but this time more forcefully, he moved towards the bed and sat down on the edge, her legs remained wrapped around his waist, as he moved her hands down her arms, pulling her jacket off in the process, followed by her tank top.

She pulled of his blazer and started to undo the buttons to his shirt, her fingers trailing down his chest in the process. She broke the kiss to start moving her lips down his bare chest, completely removing his shirt as well, he tilted his head back and undone her bra with one hand, whilst his other hand pressed her head onto his chest more, a groan escaped his lips, before he quickly grabbed her by the waist and lay her down on the bed, he took of her bra and tossed it to the floor along with all the other clothes then placed his hand on her right breast, massaging roughly, rubbing her nipple with the insides of his index and middle fingers.

"Oh... Elijah." She moaned onto his lips, which forced him to increase the roughness of their kiss, he pulled off her pants quickly, ripping the button off in the process, she moved her hands down his chest to the rim of his pants and she tugged at them, motioning for him to remove them, and he obliged.

He towered over her, as he continued to kiss her, she could feel the erection beneath his underwear pressing against her most sensitive spot, causing a small moan to escape her lips. He firmly moved his hand up her thigh, stopping when he came to her groin, he then slipped his fingers under her already damp underwear, stroking her walls slowly, before inserting two of his fingers, she groaned loudly as he pushed them into her deeply and removed them repeatedly, hitting the right spot every time.

He placed his thumb on her clit and began massaging it gently and slowly, she was overwhelmed by the pleasure that erupted within her, he removed his fingers whilst he slid off her underwear, leaving Elena completely naked, she playfully pointed to his underwear and he smirked whilst he removed them.

He lay on top of her, both of their most sensitive spots colliding as Elena rubbed her chest against his, he pressed his lips on her neck, to gain more friction between them but the veins beneath his eyes began to darken, Elena's eyes shot open when she felt his teeth graze along her skin, she lifted his head so she can see him in vampire mode, he seemed embarrassed about it.

"Do it." She placed her fingers under his eyes, trailing them along the pulsing veins; he had never fed on her before... Matter of fact, she'd never seen him feed on any human being, he very rarely drank bloodbags. Stubborn original.

She firmly took a hold of his head and directed it to her neck, where she felt him ambush her with small kisses, her hips unwillingly bucked, causing more friction and it was at that moment, she felt his fangs pierce her skin, she groaned slightly, there wasn't much pain, he had been gentle, she kept her hands placed on his head, pushing it further into her, to her surprise, he entered her, she moaned lightly at the sudden contact, she bucked her hips, as he thrusted into her.

Elijah moaned slightly as he felt her warm blood pour down his throat, he continued to suck at the two fang wounds slowly, the second he started to hear her heartbeat become slightly irregular, he pulled away, and that's when she saw him completely, fangs, dark eyes, the lot, but she wasn't scared, although her blood was still oozing from the wound, she barely felt it, when she had brought herself out of a trance, she saw Elijah had retracted his fangs and his face had returned to its normal and handsome self.

He continued to move in and out of her, his speed only increasing with each thrust, she bit the inside of her mouth to stop the moans from escaping, but she could barely hold it back, especially when he had latched onto one of her nipples and began sucking it, causing her nails to dig into his back, if he hadn't of been a vampire, she probably would of tore right through him.

She tried the best of her abilities to match his movements, but his speed was going beyond human and he never failed to hit the right spot. He slid his arms under her back, pulling up quickly and adjusting their body positions so she was sat on his lap, which revealed a small pool of her blood on the sheets.

Elena firmly placed her hands on his shoulders, using them for support whilst she moved up and down on his erection, his hands roughly grasped her hips and he moved her quicker, making his thrusts enter deeper within her.

He massaged her breast rapidly, the palm of his hand rubbing against her nipple, until he latched his mouth on it, sucking and nibbling slightly, she was overwhelmed by the pleasure that was building up and it only continued to escalate by the feel of his other thumb now encircling her clit, her walls clenched around him.

A moan emerged from his lips as her hips arched to meet his thrust perfectly, hitting the right spot in her, but he only increased his speed, he rammed into her repeatedly, his hands now gripping her thighs for support, she was almost at her climax, which was made obvious to him when her body started to tingle around him.

The sensation consumed her, him too, as he thrusted into her roughly and completely, feeling his full member inside her, hitting the right spot yet again, he spilled into her, causing a loud moan to escape their lips in sync with each other.

Her body twitched and tingled around him, she fell back onto the bed, her hair landing in the small pool of blood; he lay down beside her, she breathed deeply and lay still for a moment, as she started to come down from her orgasm, she shifted her body so she was beside him, her head rested on his chest, he pulled the blanket over them both, warming her already overheated body. His arms wrapped around her. She felt so safe and secure in his arms, like nothing can hurt her. Except him.

They both eventually fell asleep.

_-w-_

Elijah had awoken first; he remained in bed whilst he waited for Elena to wake up, which wasn't too long, only about an hour.

"Good morning, my love." Spoke Elijah as Elena started to wake from her slumber, her eyes just didn't want to open but she forced them too.

"Good morning." She smiled as she turned her head too look at him, she interlocked her own fingers and placed them flat on his chest, resting her chin on them, her back now facing upwards.

"I have to speak with you about something." Okay... She was suddenly nervous, but the feel of his cool fingers trailing along her bare back soothed her.

"Go on."

"I'm leaving today to start the search for my family, if their bodies are still intact and hidden somewhere on this planet, I have to find them." There was a hint of sadness in his tone of voice, mainly for leaving Elena.

"Great, when do we leave?"

"I can't, Elena. If I take you with me, you may get hurt and I don't want that, I must go alone." Her head shot up at that point, completely shocked by what he was saying.

"So, you'd rather me stay here all alone without protection whilst you wander the earth for your family? I'd say that was more dangerous." She wasn't sure if she was angry or disappointed, probably both but the look in her eyes indicated she was saddened about it. Yep, she's a mess.

"I'm taking you back to Mystic Falls; the Salvatore's can protect you."

"Like hell you are," A small sigh escaped her lips. "I don't care about the risk, when I say I love you, I meant it and it also means I'd do anything for you, including risk my own life to help you, so I'm coming with you."

"Elena..."

"No, Elijah, no argument, plus; I don't wanna be away from you for a while, I don't know what I'd do."

"But..."

"No buts, I'm coming." She saw a smile form on his lips, maybe this was what he wanted to hear all along, that maybe he doesn't want to be alone in this search but her safety shadowed his own wants.

"I love you."

"And I love you." They shared a kiss for a long moment, before climbing out of bed, Elena glanced down at the crimson stained sheets, she shook her head slightly, a small chuckling arising from her lips.

"Can you heal that?" She pointed towards the two fang marks on her neck, he nodded his head, a small smirk forming on his lips as he dug his nail into his wrist, just as it began bleeding, he put his wrist against her mouth and she drank quickly for a minute or two before he pulled it away.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, now go get ready." She nodded her head and spun on her heel, exiting his room, still completely naked, as she entered the bathroom, the ends of her hair was drenched in blood, it had hardened now and it was extremely disgusting, she turned on the shower and immediately stepped in the bathtub, the water falling over her, the hot temperature soothed her, she was completely relaxed, she picked up a spare flannel and a tube of shower gel, she opened it and squeezed, waiting until there was enough of the gel like substance on the rag, she put the tube down and washed herself over thoroughly and completely.

The blood stains where gone... Finally

She dropped the flannel in the bathtub, reaching for the shampoo, she squeezed a palmful into her hand and placed it on her head, she massaged it thoroughly into her long, brunette locks, after a few minutes, she started to wash it off, the suds falling down her face and catching her eyes, she blinked it away repeatedly.

She repeated the process with the conditioner. Once she was completely clean, she turned the shower off and stepped out of the tub, she picked up one of the towels of the rack, which was screwed into the wall, and wrapped it around her wet body, her hair was knotted and slightly curly but it wouldn't be soon.

She emerged from the bathroom too see Elijah leaning on the wall, he was covered in blood stains also, as she walked past him, he tugged at her towel, causing it to fall from her body, she gasped slightly.

"I'm going to need that." He laughed slightly, as he went to enter the bathroom.

"Hey! Give that back." She laughed slightly as she wrapped her hands around it, she pulled at it slightly, but obviously failed, as he pulled it, her body fell into his, he went to kiss her but she stopped him.

"I'm nice and clean, I do not want to have another bloody mouth." She grabbed the towel quickly and hastily walked away from the bathroom.

"I'll get you later." He called to her as she entered her bedroom.

_-w-_

Elena had finally finished drying herself, she had blown dried her hair, automatically going straight, due to the natural posture of her hair, she changed into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a plain black tank top.

When she finally decided to emerge from her bedroom, she saw Elijah was standing outside, completely clean and clothed; he was wearing a suit (obviously) with his hands tucked in his pockets.

"Do all women take as long as you?" He joked, his usual smirk sitting on his lips.

"Only human women," She flashed him a playful grin. "Come on, let's go."

"I'll get your bags." The bags she hadn't actually unpacked from the start, which was fortunate, she nodded her head and began walking down the stairs, she opened the front door and headed for the car, but of course, Elijah beat her there, he had the trunk open and putting the bags inside.

"Have I ever called you a showoff?" She joked as he closed the boot, and walked towards her, he placed his hand on her back, smirking.

"Many times." He used his spare hand to open the door for her, she placed a soft kiss on his cheek before sliding into the passenger's seat, he closed the door behind her and in a flash, and he was sitting beside her.

"You're worried," Elena spoke, as she noticed the concern in his eyes, glanced down for a long moment, Elena placed her hand on his cheek, her fingers trailing along his skin. "We'll find them."

"I hope so." He turned to look at her, a small smile formed on his lips.

"No, we will." He kissed her softly for a long moment.

"What would I do without you?" He smirked slightly, as he caught her hand, holding it in his.

"Crash and burn." She smiled amusingly. "So, where are we going first?"

"Where it all started; England."


	9. Chapter 9

**[A/N] The continuation of the originals story. :] Happy reading! **

**P.S I made a video (I actually have a few Elijah/Elena videos) **

**.com/watch?v=Kd_Tx2Pp3NE**** if you like Linkin Park and Elejah, then you might like this :]**

**youtube goes before that .com fanfiction won't allow the full link to be posted.  
><strong>

_Put to rest, what you thought of me_

_While I clean this slate, with the hands_

_Of uncertainty_

_So let mercy come and wash away_

_What I've done_

**England, London.**

The journey to England was excruciating, it was long, it was tiring and Elena was feeling pretty restless, she suggested a plane but Elijah didn't have a passport, apparently he had never bothered with one before, and that it wasn't necessary.

It was necessary.

"Why London?" She asked, as they pulled up in front of what seemed to be a huge hotel.

"Because me and Klaus used to live here, when he started to kill off each member of my family. This never used to be called London, it was once a beautiful city... Well, back then it was a country."

"I like History; explain." She placed her feet on the chair beneath her, her legs huddled in front of her.

"This was once the beautiful country of Londinium, that was before society ruined it, I have so many memories here, hardly any good, after the Katerina situation, we re-located here, in hope to find another Doppelganger but there was no documentation of Katerina ever having a child. But Klaus suspected that I wanted nothing to do with it anymore, as well as my family and being the angry monster he is, he killed them all, leaving only me and him."

"And you hope to find something here?"

"If I knew my brother at all, then he would have left some kind of clue as to their whereabouts."

"Wouldn't your family be here?"

"Definitely not. He's smarter than he seems, he knows very well I would find them here, plus I've already looked."

"Then we better get started."

Elena opened the door and stepped out of the car, she held her head high as she took a good look around, it was overcrowded and extremely noisy but it was a change of scenery. She was never use to big cities, considering her hometown is the quietest place in America.

She closed the door and turned to face the huge building before her, then she clicked.

"Wait, isn't that...?"

Elijah smirked and began walking.

"Oh dear god." Elena muttered under her breath as she jogged towards Elijah, she linked her arm with his and began walking cautiously towards the entrance.

"You do know it's impossible to get in there?"

"Nothing is impossible, my love."

She simply shrugged her shoulders and continued to walk, coming to a sudden stop when they where stood before one of the guards, the hats where huge, if she remembered rightly, Alaric had a lesson about it, bearskins, huge hats, and they're not allowed to move or make a sound.

She resisted the urge to start making funny faces and sounds.

Elijah nodded his head at the guard and the gates started to open, Elena's lips parted slightly, when the gap was big enough for them both to go through, they did.

Buckingham Palace.

The Royal Family being residents.

"The guard is a vampire. Matter of fact, most of them are vampires, do you think humans would have the patience to stand still and motionless all day and night?"

Made sense.

"Do you know everyone? Even the Queen?" She asked curiously.

"Who do you think enlightened her on the supernatural world?"

"You told the Queen of England about vampires?" Now she was just shocked.

"I told her when she was about 13 years old, but at the time, she was only a Princess, so she didn't have any say in who guarded the palace, when she became Queen, she started using supernatural entities to keep her safe, and I supplied several vampires to get her started."

"But why?"

"This palace contains many secrets and documentation on the old world, paperwork that was stored here after I left, including Klaus' work."

"Ah, I understand."

They finally entered the palace, it was huge and beautiful, all the maids and butlers seemed to rushing around, some carrying trays others just scurrying around, Elijah paid no attention to them and continued to walk through the main lobby, even the decoration was mind blowing. She felt lucky at the moment.

Several men and women acknowledged Elijah as they passed, simply by nodding their heads, he really was known in London. They started to climb the stairs, the millions of stairs that never seemed to end.

"Where are we going?" She finally asked, if this was all set up by his compulsion, in order to give her a tour, she would hurt him.

"You'll see."

They finally reached the top, Elena was panting and walking slower, Elijah had barely breathed. Damn vampires. She gave herself a quick moment to regain her energy and proceeded.

They came to an office, there was a woman sitting behind a mahogany desk, talking on the phone and writing what Elena assumed was being said on the other line, her eyes darted up when she saw Elijah enter.

"I'll have to call you back." She put the phone down and stood up, but she remained behind the desk, out of fear or courtesy? Would she ever know?

"Lord Elijah."

"Please Yvonne, no lordship."

"Of course, she's in there, you can go straight through."

"Thank you."

Elena only smiled as they walked past her, she tightened the grip she had of Elijah's arm, causing them to come closer, she wasn't scared, only nervous, she had a pretty good guess who was behind those doors but she was hoping she was wrong. Elijah pushed open the double doors and they both slowly walked through, Elena's eyes were glued to the room, it was huge and beautiful, there were many bookcases and windows, and the light shining through made the colors look so much nicer.

"Elijah..." She heard a voice come from the right of them, her head darted towards the voice and there she stood, so elegantly, so beautifully.

"Your Majesty."

"What a pleasant surprise, it's been over 10 years since our last encounter."

Elena was still gob smacked.

"Yes, I must apologize for my lack of visits, this last decade has been extremely hectic." Elijah motioned his head towards Elena and the Queens eyes followed.

"Katerina?" The Queen knew about her? Wow, she really was kept up to date, Elena wasn't sure if she could speak, she was completely speechless, she cleared her throat slightly and smiled kindly.

"No, I'm not Katherine, your majesty, I'm..." She was interrupted by Elijah starting to speak. Thank god. He must of detected the nervous tone in her voice, she was stuttering so she thought that was enough to be noticed.

"This Elena, Elena Gilbert."

"Katherine's' doppelganger? I thought the Petrova bloodline ended with Katherine?"

"We all thought the same but I'm glad we we're wrong." Elijah turned to look at her, giving her the most kind and loving smile he had given her in days, she couldn't help but return the love.

"Well, she's still alive, that must mean the curse isn't broken, correct?"

"It was broken, but it was killed with Klaus."

"That's certainly good news." The Queen seemed thrilled. "Would you like some tea?"

"I'm afraid this isn't a social visit, all business, I need permission and the key to access the chambers; we are looking for my families bodies."

"I thought your families remains where scattered at sea?"

What the...? What didn't the Queen know?

"I thought the same until Klaus revealed they were still intact but hidden, whether he was telling the truth or not, we're here to find out."

"Of course." The Queen then moved from under the archway and towards her desk, she opened one of the drawers and began rummaging through the paperwork, until she pulled out of the key, she held it in front of her and Elijah walked towards it, his and Elena's arms still linked, so she was pulled slightly, he took the key from her hand and bowed his head slightly.

"Thank you."

"Good luck... And it was nice seeing you again, perhaps when you find your family, you can return and have a social visit, you too Elena."

"You can count on it." Spoke Elijah.

"That'd be nice."

They both spun on their heel and exited the office, as they passed the receptionist, she stood again and edged away, Elena was now sure it was out of fear, what had he done to her? Or was it just a general fear of vampires all together? She'd never know.

Elena stayed close to Elijah's side, as they walked through the palace, she came to a sudden stop when they neared another set of stairs, and she shook her head slightly. "No way."

"Do you want me to carry you?" He smirked slightly as his eyes darted left and right, Elena glanced around and noticed all the staff, she let out a quick sigh and began walking up them.

"Feed me your blood, so at least if I die, I can come back and kill you." Elijah laughed slightly as he easily carried on climbing them, there was no way the Queen could manage all these stairs, and there must be an elevator of some sort.

"You ass." He realized why she had insulted him.

"The exercise will do you good." He held back laughter.

"What are you trying to say?" She glanced down to her flat stomach, her free arm held outwards slightly.

"That you're unhealthy."

"I'll show you unhealthy in a minute."

They both laughed as they reached the top, this hallway was slightly darker and mustier, mustn't be used often unless it was off limits, now she felt slightly scared, even though she was with Elijah, she was afraid.

They walked to the end of the corridor, stopping when they came to an old, wooden door, that looked like it would crumble any minute, but when Elena pressed her hand against it, it felt solid, strange.

Elijah unlocked the door and pushed it gently open, they both entered and it was pitch black, the only light being the dim light that radiated from the several lamps in the hallway, Elena felt blind but Elijah had reached into his pocket for a lighter, his arm spread out across the wall until he found what he was looking for, a lantern, that hung on the wall, with a single candle in it, he opened the small glass door, and lit it, which revealed a bit more of the room, but she found there was others scattered about, Elijah unlinked her arm for the first time and gave her a different lighter.

"Light the rest please?"

She nodded her head and began walking along the circular room, it was big but not as big as the other rooms in the palace, and she assumed that was because of all the bookcases and chest of drawers, there was even several trunks. They were going to be there forever.

Once the room was fully lit, everything was revealed.

"Why not invest in electricity in this room?"

"I requested it remain the same, the atmosphere is more calming when there is fire burning in the background, don't you think? Plus, it feels more sentimental."

"I guess so."

Elijah had lifted up a trunk and placed it on one of the two wooden tables, he unlatched it and the lid swung back.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Elena squinted her eyes slightly and looked in the trunk, there was a lot of books and loose papers, she took a deep breath and pulled out one of the books, she cocked her head to the side and pulled out one of the chairs that was placed under the table and sat down, not even speaking a word, Elijah only smirked and did the same.

**13 hours later**

There where books everywhere, on the table, on the floor, the room was overflowing with paperwork, and Elena had found nothing, there was some paperwork she couldn't read because it was in a different language, she didn't know what it was written in. There was the occasional maid who brought them tea and snacks, but that was the only contact they had with anyone else.

Elena had learnt quite a bit about the original family, but just not where the bodies are.

She finished the last page of one of Klaus' journals and closed it slowly, he really didn't like Xavier, one of the brothers, and there was also a lot of details about the curse and its creation. It had been some history lesson.

Elena was brought from her thoughts when Elijah had slammed the book onto the table, he clenched his fists and placed them on the table, his head tilted downwards, Elena frowned slightly and placed her feet back on the floor, and stood from the chair, she walked towards him and placed her arms around him, her head resting on his back.

"We'll find them." She re-assured him but he was still angry.

"There has to be something." He whispered angrily. "We've looked through all of this, and there's nothing."

The veins beneath his eyes went dark, darker than usual, and before Elena knew it she was against the wall, her back hitting the stone with a thud, she gasped loudly, mainly out pain but there was terror there too.

"There's nothing." Elijah yelled, Elena fought back tears and put on her brave face, she couldn't be scared of him, but she kept her head pressed against the wall anyway.

"It's okay." She hesitantly and slowly raised her hand and placed it on his arm, rubbing it along his jacket.

"It's not okay." He continued to yell, the grip he had of her arms had tightened, she winced slightly but then remained silent

"Elena..." The veins under his eyes had hidden themselves, and he just look mortified and horrified, he kept his hands placed on her arms but they had loosened, she was sure there would be a mark there but she didn't care. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She cooed him, as he slowly placed his head on her shoulder, she placed both of her hands on his head, her fingers running through his hair.

"I'm so sorry."

Several tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, and eventually falling onto his blazer.

He stepped back slightly, his head align with hers, he placed his hands on each side of her face and caressed her cheeks, due to the sudden outburst, neither of them had noticed that section of the wall was hollow, Elijah clicked on finally.

"Wait a minute." He moved Elena to the side of him, she was certainly confused, so she stood behind Elijah, she looked over his shoulder and they both just stared at the wall, until Elijah plunged his fist into it, the concrete fell over his hand and onto the floor, Elena's lips parted slightly at the gaping hole in the wall, she had just realized it was hollow.

Stupid Elena.

Elijah pulled his hand from the wall, which was now covered in dust and powered cement, he shook it slightly to remove all the filth, obviously not out of pain, that wouldn't of hurt him, he placed both of his hands in the wall and pulled out a chest, it wasn't big but it certainly looked ancient, he placed it down on the table, but before he opened it, he glanced at Elena, who only looked shocked.

"Well, open it. I must of been meant to get forced into the wall, so it better not be for nothing."

"I didn't mean to do that, I would rather I didn't."

"I know, it's okay."

He nodded his head and turned his attention back on the chest, he noticed there was a key hole, so it was locked, didn't stop him of course, he just forced it open, some of the wooden panels had snapped but he didn't care.

Inside was a book, it wasn't big and it didn't contain many pages, Elijah pulled it out gently, the pages where fragile, he opened it and began reading the first page, before he continued he sat down.

"Do you want to read?" He asked, Elena simply nodded her head and walked towards him, he had his arms held open, so she sat on his lap, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and crossed her legs beneath her mainly to feel comfortable. He wrapped his spare arm around his waist and held the journal in the other hand, he turned to the last page, and began reading

**15th June, 1713**

_My brother can never know where I have hidden them, he can never know that their bodies are still on land, he betrayed me_

_And no-one gets away with it._

_I received a letter from Clive this evening confirming the job had been completed._

_Only us two hold the secret of the bodies' location._

_And we'll take it too our graves but if he does somehow learn, I have made precautions._

_I will never feel remorse over there murders, they where liars and traitors._

_My brother is no different._

_I find it quite ironic that I placed the bodies in a crypt in a holy city._

_The holiest of cities. _

_I can only hope that god doesn't smite me. _

_How amusing._

"He didn't," Elijah muttered under his breath, a small laugh escaping his lips, Elena turned to look at Elijah, who looked more amused than ever. "I would never of guessed."

"Care to elaborate?" She asked.

"They're in Rome."

"Rome?" She sounded so shocked.

"Indeed." He closed the book and put it in his pocket, he patted Elena's back and she knew it meant it was time to stand up, as they both went to exit, Elena stopped him by placing her hand on his arm, he stopped short in his tracks and turned to face her.

"He mentioned precautions, it could be dangerous, and I don't want to see you get hurt." He pulled her into his arms.

"You don't have to worry, I won't get hurt, it's you I worry about, and maybe you should go home."

"No. We're together, Elijah, which means I'll do anything for you and I know you'll protect me."

_-w-_

When they finally exited the room, they had returned to the Queen's office, she was sat behind her desk with a stack of paperwork, which she had pushed to one side to speak to Elijah.

"They're in Rome and I believe I know what crypt he was speaking off. We're about to start the drive there."

"Non-sense. You can take my jet, I'll have your car sent back to America, just leave the address with my receptionist. Be safe, Elijah."

They had all said their goodbyes and shared a hug each before they finally left, Elijah did leave the address with the receptionist, who gave them a pass to use the Queen's private jet, it was all too weird for words, plus she was too exhausted to even speak properly, she had stayed up for the past two nights, she was about ready to sleep on the stairs, which Elijah carried her down, there was no way she could manage them now.

_-w-_

They had driven to the airport and boarded one of the Queen's jets, it was quite large and the seating was extremely comfortable, she adjusted one so the back of it had tilted almost completely down, she lay on her side and just gazed at Elijah, it took him a long moment to realize but when he did, he did the same.

"Get some rest, my love." Elijah spoke in hushed tones

"Gladly."

"Sleep well. Tomorrow could be dangerous."

"I know."

He took her hand in his and placed them between their faces.

"We'll get through it." They both smiled at Elijah's words, as Elena's eyes began to close.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

And she fell asleep quickly, she was afraid of what tomorrow might bring.

**Don't ask about how I thought of Buckingham Palace and the queen. But in a way, it makes sense. :P**

**The Originals story will end in the next chapter, so whilst you are reading these two, I'll write the third. :]**


	10. Chapter 10

_I told you to be patient, I told you to be fine_

_I told you to be balanced, I told you to be kind_

_In the morning I'll be with you_

_But it will be a different kind_

Rome, the holy city, the city of Christianity and belief, Elena was slightly surprised she was there; she wouldn't have minded a trip to Rome but under better circumstances would have been nicer.

It was still daytime, so Elijah didn't want to cause a fuss in the local cemeteries, instead, they just searched several of them, and just to be sure that the one Elijah had in mind was the correct one.

He hoped he was wrong.

If it is the cemetery he had in mind, then it would be dangerous, its privately owned and there was only several graves inside, from what he saw from outside the gates, none of them belonged to anyone he knew, probably just fake, so Klaus could make it seem like it wasn't holding dead vampire bodies in the crypt, which was further back than they had anticipated, so they could vaguely see it.

"Tonight we find them." Elijah spoke; Elena was more scared than ever, only time will tell what misfortune will come their way.

They left the cemetery and walked a fair distance away from it; they stood in the center of a street.

"So, what would you like to do first? Might as well make the most out of our trip, you know, when in Rome." He smirked slightly.

"Eat." She nodded her head once and he offered her his arm, she linked her arm with his and they began wandering around, searching for the nearest cafe, thankfully, Elijah carried money; otherwise, they'd be eating scraps.

_-w-_

When they finally found one, they sat inside, rather than outside, they took up residency in a booth beside the window, the waitress had took their orders, 2 coffees and plate of chips for Elena.

"Rome; the only city in the world that can make chips expensive." Elena spoke, her joke causing them both to laugh.

"Be thankful you're not paying for it." They continued to laugh

"True true," She smiled kindly. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

The waitress had brought over there two coffees and Elena's plate of chips, along with a fork, she began eating immediately, she thought her hunger would require at least another 3 plates, but considering the one plate alone caught almost $10, she thought she'd pass.

"What kind of precautions do you think Klaus was talking about?" She asked, before sticking her fork in one of the chips and placing it in her mouth, Elijah simply sipped his coffee.

"No clue, but we'll find out tonight."

She was even more terrified now considering there was going to be surprises. She nodded her head and continued to eat.

_-w-_

They engaged in casual conversation whilst she ate, they remained there for an hour or so later, mainly just drinking coffee, buy 3 cups and after that the rest are free. Gotta love Rome.

Elijah glanced down at his watch, and then took the window. "It will be dark in about an hour."

Elena nodded her head, her fear had been tamed by the afternoon in the cafe with Elijah but now that she had the reminder of this evenings events, her heart was pounding out of terror.

And Elijah heard it.

He slid his hand along the table and placed it on top of hers, his fingers clamping around it. "I won't let anything happen to you, you know that."

"Yeah, I know, I still can't help but feel scared; I'm only human."

"I know." They both stretched over the table to kiss each other for a quick moment, before sitting back down once again, there hands still holding each others.

_-w-_

The night had finally arrived, each second felt like a minute, it dragged worst than usual, especially when they were walking towards the cemetery, each step felt like a mile, Elijah had been waiting centuries for this night and Elena only hoped that that wouldn't be his downfall.

Once they reached the gates, Elijah wrapped both of his arms around Elena's waists, Elena's arm going around his neck, he jolted upwards, high enough to fly over the gate and land gracefully back on their feet, Elena shook her head slightly, a grin formed on her lips. She loved that.

She grabbed onto his hand before they started walking, the dark was bad enough, but a dark cemetery... No, not safe, at all.

They trudged through the lengthy grass, the nature within the walls was hardly maintained, it looked awful, Elena's eyes scanned the graves they passed, unfamiliar names, recent dates - they weren't real, they couldn't be, all just an act.

They found the crypt, as they neared it, they both noticed it was marked with Klaus' name 'Niklaus', it was big, well, bigger than any crypt she had ever laid eyes on, that could only mean there where quite a few 'precautions' inside, she was hesitant about walking to the door, Elijah tried to re-assure her by kissing her forehead, but it was a failed attempt but a nice attempt nonetheless.

Elijah placed both hands on the old stone door, the dust and insects covered his hands, it creaked open, a loud noise emerging from it, which made Elena jump slightly, once it was fully open, a set of stairs leading downwards was revealed, Elijah took Elena's hand and lead her inside.

She thought she was slip or if she pressed down to hard that the stone would crumble, but nothing of the sort happened, when they reached the bottom, several flames lit automatically. Magic. There was a large room, what appeared to be empty but if magic had been used to light the flames, then magic could be anywhere.

They both walked through slowly, but Elena had stepped on a rather large button, Elijah's ears caught the sound of something ready to shoot out of the walls, he immediately wrapped his arms around Elena's back and brought her to the floor, about 10 blades shot through the walls, 5 on each side, Elena couldn't help but scream.

"Be careful." Elijah spoke through pursed lips, not because he was angry at her, he was just angry in general, this place was a lot bigger than it looked.

He helped back onto her feet, his hands rubbing along her arms for a long moment before they both proceeded, and they ran through the room and opened the wooden door on the other side, what was next?

"I hate magic." Spoke Elijah angrily, he could sense it, but he couldn't sense what the spell was or what it would if triggered.

Once they stepped over the threshold, the walls start to close in, Elijah grabbed Elena by the waist and went to jolt forward but he couldn't.

"What's wrong?" Elena yelled, the walls grinding against the floor was loud and it pierced right through her.

"The magic... It's stopping me from using my speed."

"Oh no."

Elijah grabbed Elena's hand and they both began running at a human, but fast pace, Elijah was obviously faster, so it felt like her arm was going to be pulled from her shoulder, they just about made it to the other side, Elena was panting and gasping for air but when she tried to walk, she was forced backwards, she turned her head to see her jacket was stuck between the walls, she bit her tongue slightly.

She shook her head slightly and slid her arms out of the sleeves.

"Quick question; how are we going to get out?" Now she was aggravated.

"There must be a way out at the end of this crypt."

"I hope so."

They continued to walk through the next door, but there was a sign on the wall

**Only one can pass.**

**Fail to survive this room and the one left behind will die.**

"What?" Elijah said as he read the words, Elena just waved her hand at the sign and walked through, suddenly, a stone wall fell from the top of the doors threshold, Elijah still behind.

"Elena!" He yelled through, Elena ran towards it and started pounding her fist on it, Elijah doing the same but with a lot more force but the magic couldn't be broken. "Sweetheart, be careful."

Next minute, she heard thumping coming from behind her, she slowly turned her head to see a man approach her, but he left a fair distance between them.

Elena rolled her eyes slightly. "Seriously, what the fuck? I was expecting a stone giant, not a man."

"What's going on Elena?" Elijah yelled to her but Elena was distracted by the silent man who raised his hand and held it outwards in front of him, a lightning bolt shot out of his hand, Elena darted to the ground to avoid it, and she landed on her knees.

"Warlock." She muttered under her breath, she lifted her head slightly to see a sword hanging on the wall, she heard him throw another lightning bolt, she jolted onto her feet, grabbing the sword as she ran around to the back of the room, she grasped onto the handle of the sword tightly.

"Elena, what's going on?"

"There's a warlock, and I have a sword."

"Great explanation."

She was caught off guard, the warlock had shot yet another lightning bolt at her, but her reactions forced the sword to be held upwards across her face, it repelled the bolt.

It repels magic.

"That's helpful." She ran towards him, and swung the sword towards his head, but he raised his arm and it acted like a shield, her stomach was revealed, and she felt the pain of exposure when he pushed her back, she landed on the ground with a thud, her back grazing along the wall, she winced out of pain.

"No more." She threw the sword towards him, her aim was slightly off but it landed in his stomach, she was aiming for his head, but he fell to his knee's anyway, she stood up quickly and ran towards him, she pulled the sword out of his stomach and using all the strength she had, she swung it forcefully, catching his neck, his head falling cleanly off his shoulders, blood splattered all over her, her face, her t-shirt, everywhere.

The stone door raised quickly, and Elijah saw her, holding the sword, he glanced down to the decapitated body, she let go of the sword and it fell to the ground, Elijah jolted towards her, both holding each other in a tight embrace.

"I don't know how much more I can take." She started to cry slightly, her tears falling onto his shoulder, soiling his blazer slightly.

"I know, we'll get through this, hopefully sooner rather than later."

She nodded her head and they released each other.

"You did good though." He pointed towards the head, Elena laughed slightly but it was a very weak laugh.

"Well, thanks." They both walked out of the room, and entered another, another sign posted on the wall.

**If you can survive this brother, you'll see them again.**

"He must of known you would find this place eventually."

"Apparently." They both walked in together, they weren't going to risk yet another separation.

It was just an empty room, it wasn't even that big, what could wrong in here?

Something was starting to fade to light in the center, Elena stared clearly at it.

"Oh my god," Her lips parted slightly, whatever it was, it was fully materialized, tears started to fall immediately. "No."

"Elena, who are they?" Elijah asked, they where spirits and they both knew it.

"My parents." Elena spoke after a long moment of silence. "No, I can't do this."

"Elena, sweetheart, it's okay." Her mother spoke, they radiated white light which suddenly turned red, out of anger.

"Why should you have survived the accident? And why not us?" They screamed at her, Elena only gasped and turned away, she placed her head on Elijah's arm.

"You can't hide from us." They continued to scream.

"Elena, this isn't real, they're not your parents spirits, not your real parents, its dark magic at its worst."

"Sweetie," She heard her mother's calming voice. "We miss you, more than anything, my little girl," Elena slowly raised her head from Elijah's arm to look at them. "We love you so much."

She was starting to fall into a trance, hypnotized.

"Come with us, be with us again." Her mother raised him hand towards her, Elena raised her arm as well, Elijah only watched, mortified.

"Mommy, Daddy." She started to walk towards them, Elijah jolted in front of her, but she walked passed around him, he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her back, his hands placed on each side of her face.

"Elena, snap out of it, this isn't real, they're not real." He shook her slightly. "You have to come back with me. You'll see them again one day but not today."

He shook her once again and her eyes closed and opened again. "Elijah?"

"No!" Both the spirits screamed, there aura turning red once again before they suddenly vanished, Elena fought back the flood of tears that wanted to escape so badly.

"Lets just get out of here." She started to walk forward, once she saw the door, she placed her hand on the door knob but that very second, she heard Elijah scream out of pain, she turned around quickly and he was on the floor, a wound in his back was pouring blood, she lifted her head to see the spirit of Klaus.

Oh no.

Elijah started to heal instantly and he found the strength to stand up.

"Hello, brother." He spoke angrily.

"I knew the only way you would find this crypt if I was dead, I would never reveal my secret otherwise. So I asked several witches to spell this room, you entering triggered the dead to rise, and my future spirit was possible, I'm here to haunt you brother."

"I feel honored."

"Now you have to survive me." Klaus jolted forwards, pushing Elijah back, Elena stood there, just watching, what could she do, she went to go for Klaus but Elijah stopped her. "No. This is my fight."

She stepped away and stood in the corner, watching as Elijah jolted forward, but Klaus punched him forcefully. "This is pitiful, brother."

"Tell me about it, I killed you once, now you're asking for a second death?"

Elijah stood back up, but remained stood still, he looked towards Elena, he could see the sadness in her eyes and the fear that lay in her facial expressions, her arms where wrapped around her bent legs.

"I love you." He mouthed to her, but she only started crying, he was going to die here.

"Not today." She mouthed back to him. "I love you."

"You fell for a Petrova, how sentimental." Klaus laughed manically.

"At least I have love." Elijah opened his hand and in a flash, he jolted towards Klaus, he plunged his hand into his chest and gripped his heart, squeezing it slightly. "Goodbye, brother."

He ripped his heart from his chest and watched as he fell, but he dematerialized before he hit the floor, Elijah looked at his hand and the heart had disappeared too, he let his arm fall back down his side, as he turned to look at Elena, who was already close to him, holding him in her arms. "You did good."

"Well, thanks." They both mocked, a stone wall raised, revealing a door, they both walked through the room and towards the door, he placed his hand on the doorknob and twisted it, Elena took his hand and they both walked through, once they stepped over the threshold, the room was lit up, revealing eight coffins.

"8?" He spoke as he walked towards them; the first one he saw was labeled 'Elijah'. "Of course."

Elena just stood back and watched as Elijah walked around the room, his hands trailed over the mahogany, he lifted them up as he passed, which only shown desiccated bodies, but he was extremely happy, she could tell, that's how he looked when they first started dating, which brought a smile to Elena's face.

"My brothers, sisters, parents; they're all here."

Elijah stayed there for at least 40 minutes, just staring at them, Elena didn't mind, there his family, his only family, she'd give him forever with them if she could.

"The exit is this way; I'm going to take their bodies to a proper burial ground."

Elena walked ahead to open the double doors, there wasn't they many steps, so that would help when carrying the coffins, Elena held one side and Elijah the other and they started carrying them out, they took it up the steps and outside, there was a wooden door above them but Elijah managed to open it with his head, which amused Elena slightly they placed it down on the grass and took a quick glance around, there were 8 gravestones placed in a circle, at least Klaus had the honor to provide a headstone, with names.

"This must be the back of cemetery, so the crypt must spread underground." Elena spoke.

"The witches must of spelled the crypt to make it look smaller than it actually is."

"Or they stole timelord technology." Elena spoke playfully.

"Very funny." They both chuckled slightly, before entering the crypt once again and removing yet another coffin.

"Are you going to bury them here?" She asked.

"Yes, I don't see why not."

_-w-_

They where there for the remainder of the night and half of the morning, Elena had never been so tired in her life, especially since he asked her to run to the nearest store and buy a bunch of roses, she wanted to kill him at that point, but she did it anyway, oddly enough, he told her to buy 14 roses.

He passed Elena 7 of the roses, she glanced down at them. "Elijah, I couldn't..."

"Yes, you can." She smiled slightly, they where stood in the center of the graves, and they started on opposite ends, she lay one on top of the disturbed ground. "Elizabeth."

She read the names as she went along, when she came to Xavier's grave, she smiled, the only original that always stood up to Klaus, and he deserved a rose.

_-w-_

When they were finally done, Elijah had another moment before they left, he had his arm placed around her shoulders, and her arm was wrapped around his back, Elijah had found his family and they could go home.

**Should I end the story here or continue? The next chapter could be a lovey dovey one or maybe something happens to one of the Salvatore's? Hmm, give me your ideas. :)**

**And I don't know how I thought of the idea of traps in a crypt. o_O Don't ask, haha.  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

_I will fight __ONE__ more fight  
>Don't break down in front of me<br>I will fight, will you fight?  
>I am not the enemy<em>

They say _home is where the heart is _and that's a line Elena never argued with, she had never felt so much at home in her short lifetime and that's precisely what it _is, _short, after surviving the mission to obtain Elijah's family, all they had done is spend time at home, she felt locked inside - trapped - by the four walls she wakes up to every morning, Elijah does not wish to make her feel prisoner, he was only protecting her but humans need space, they have to be able to breathe a different air.

But everytime they left the house, danger followed and that is what they both feared the most.

Elena was fragile, a mere human, breakable but it was far too soon to even consider becoming a vampire. _Was it?_

After dating a vampire for over a year, questions such as these had never came to mind but after recent ordeals, it may be necessary, she cannot die so young but she cannot abandon her humanity so easily either.

Or should she? To be with Elijah forever, she would have too, to stay safe and alive, a vampiric nature would be necessary.

"What's on your mind?" Elijah interrupted her train of thought, she tried so hard to not reveal her true thoughts but they wanted out, _badly._

"Nothing much, just planning a trip to Mystic Falls, I miss everyone." Why couldn't she say it? _Ì want to be a vampire, _In her mind, it's the easiest thing to say but to vocally say it, possible.

"When?"

"Tonight."

Elijah was astounded by her last minute planning and recklessness, because that's precisely what it is was. Reckless. To just walk into Mystic Falls after months of staying clear of it... No, anything could have occurred there, danger was Mystic Falls best friend but he didn't want to say no, how could he? They had stayed in the house for weeks, only leaving to go shopping, that wasn't something he had intended on doing. Plus, he would never keep her from her loved ones.

"Of course, I'll prepare for our departure, my love."

"Thank you."

They both smiled, before Elijah exited the living room, Elena heard h upstairs, walking around the bedrooms angrily, the thud in his footsteps made it more than clear that he didn't want to go but Elena didn't care, her stubbornness would get in the way of his wishes, she wanted to see her family, even if it was just a spare of the moment plan that masked her true desire.

_-w-_

Come nightfall, everything was prepared, bags packed, car filled up with petrol and they had set out, the journey tended to last a few hours, they where a fair distance away from Mystic Falls, which saddened Elena slightly, she was so far away from her loved ones but she made her decision a long time ago, she was never going to leave h. _Elijah._

"Elena, you look... Troubled." Elijah spoke, he kept his gaze fixated on the road but concern was apparent in his voice.

"I'm not, I'm fine." She smiled re-assuringly at h, before placing her hand on his, her fingers trailing across his skin. "Don't worry." She rested her head on his shoulder, Elijah managed to drive with one hand whilst he wrapped his arm around her, and she was ready to fall asleep.

_ -w-_

"Elena, wake up, we have arrived." Elena's eyes fluttered open, the first blaze of light to hit her eyes was the light emerging from the Salvatore's living room, by this time, Elijah had exited the car and held Elena's door open, a quick yawn escaped her lips as she slid out, closing the door behind her whilst Elijah collected the suitcases from the trunk.

Elena rapidly walked to the front door, she pounded her fist against the wood several times, Elijah was now stood close behind her, it wasn't long before Damon had opened the door and swooped her into his arms, Elena responded by wrapping her arms around his neck just as tight, her feet now bent at the knee and lifted off the floor. He even spun her slightly. Who was this? Definitely couldn't be Damon but it was, she'd know Damon if she was blind and 3 miles away from h.

"What do you want?" Damon paused mid-sentence, to return her to her feet, a puzzled expression on her face. "Well, you must want something otherwise you wouldn't be here, Gilbert."

"Good to see you too, Salvatore." She chuckled and Damon smirked. Nothing changed.

"Oh my god, Elena." She heard Caroline call out to her, before she knew it, both of her best friends had caught her and pulled her into a tight embrace, she missed everyone so much, and she could barely prevent herself from crying.

"Where's Jeremy?"

"I'm here, sis." She looked up to the doorway to see her brother standing just inside, Elena smiled kindly before jogging towards h, the two of them shared a long hug, it was much needed, Elijah had already said his greetings, he even shook Damon's hand, everyone seemed to be getting along just great, this made Elena happy.

They had all relocated to the living room, Elijah was sat on one of the chairs, Elena on his lap whilst the others just scattered, Damon and Jeremy remained stood up, whilst the girls sat on the couch, they all engaged in random conversation for a while, they where updating Elena and Elijah on recent activity, apparently Caroline's mother had got married to a man who Elena had never met, Bonnie and Jeremy where still going strong and Damon was happy... Without a partner.

"It's actually a good thing you came home, Elena, I was going to call you tomorrow night." Damon spoke; Elena could feel something was wrong.

"What is it?" She asked, straight to the point.

"Well, we have an evil-supernatural-creature related problem." A quick sigh escaped Elena's lips at his words, she was hoping for a quiet visit, all about family.

"And when you say 'evil-supernatural-creature related problem', you don't mean vampires?" She tilted her head slightly, catching Elijah's gaze, worry was clear in their eyes.

"No... Demons."

"Demons?"

"Yep, a couple of powerful demons opened up a gateway to hell beneath Fells church, apparently since the vampires where in there for so long due to magic, they felt the power and found it to be a weak spot between dimensions, thus meaning a gateway is easier to open there. We've all been trying our best to kill them as they arrive but some of them got away."

Elena barely had time to process any of this; he was talking as if it had been occurring for weeks... And by the look on their faces, they had been. "Why didn't you call me sooner?"

"We didn't want to disturb you because we thought we could handle it."

"What changed?" Elena asked.

"More and more where managing to escape into this world and the only thing we can do is seal the gateway, and we think that's where you might be able to come in. If bonnie can find the right spell; we could use your blood to seal it properly." Damon explained.

Great! More rituals, the last thing she ever wanted, she turned to look at Elijah, who looked skeptical about the idea. "Using Elena's blood? But not killing her, correct?"

"Correct, lover boy." Elena rolled her eyes and Elijah snarled at Damon's comment.

Elena just sat in complete silence, she hated how sacred her blood was, all because it had mystical properties, she contemplated her decision, if she didn't do it, then the 'demons' would have easy access to earth for all eternity if she did do it, then they would be rid of them forever but it also meant prolonging the inevitable. Her transition.

"I'll do it." Elijah gripped her hand tighter, mainly out of concern, had she chosen the wrong answer? She didn't think so, she slowly turned to look at him, and he was giving her the 'we'll talk about this later' look. Oh joy, she was so looking forward to that.

"I'll go try and find a spell." Bonnie interjected, before standing to her feet, Jeremy following her.

"I'll help." So the two of them left the Boarding House, leaving only Damon, Elijah, Caroline and Elena, the silence was excruciating, she'd rather a demon attack now just to end the awkwardness.

"And we're going demon hunting." Damon randomly spoke, Caroline had sprung to her feet, and she was excited, she enjoyed killing things; it made up for the lack of humans she murdered, which was a good thing after all.

"Elena, stay here." Elijah spoke.

"I don't think so." Elena uncrossed her legs and hopped onto her feet, leaving Elijah's comfortable lap, he used his vampire speed to stand up and stand close to her, leaving barely any space between them, Damon and Caroline just stared at each other before creeping out. Wise move.

"I'm not staying here whilst you three go face a bunch of demons and possibly get killed." She spoke, stubbornly.

"I'm not going to put your life at risk, I've faced a demon before, and they're not to be passed so easily."

"I don't care." She slowly wrapped her arms around h soothingly, mainly because he could never say no to her when she held h.

"I'll be safe; I have 3 vampires on my side." He pulled her in so tightly she thought she would stop breathing at any moment.

"Just be careful." He gave in; there was no way he was going to win this argument. He uses to have a reputation... Now that was tainted, he didn't care, he was still feared.

"Thank you." They both released each other and it was at that moment Damon and Caroline walked back in.

"Done with the lover's argument now?" Damon commented.

"It wasn't an argument, just a minor disagreement." Elena responded with wittily.

"Yeah, whatever. Here, take these, both of you." Damon held out two knives in front of them, Elena placed two of her fingers on the tip and Damon released it, she caught the handle and grasped it. "Bonnie spelled them, so they can kill demons, just slash and stab."

"Got it."

"Let's move out." Damon spoke and they all nodded their heads, before exiting the boarding house and walking quietly towards the woods. It was darker within the tree's than outside it, the air was fresher but the chill in the air made the atmosphere that much scarier, Elena feared it.

_If I was a vampire, I wouldn't be scared. _She thought to herself.

"Be aware." Damon spoke, the others seemed to be prepared but Elena was shaking, she felt so powerless and weak, especially compared to the others, and she could be broken so easily, her neck could be broken in 2 seconds flat. _What was I thinking? Coming out here. _She thought to herself. _That's right, protecting my vampire friends that don't really need protecting, especially by a fragile human._

"Damon, look out." Caroline yelled, and before she knew it, she saw a man standing between two trees, throwing a blade towards h, thankfully, Caroline seen him just in time to warn Damon and use her vampire speed to appear behind him, plunging the knife into his back. The demon fell and his body turned to dust.

That was a first.

Elena could only gasp, she held the knife out in front of her whilst she spun around slowly, they were slowly starting to gather in numbers, as they walked nearer to them, more emerged from behind the trees, forming a neat circle around them. The four of them all had their backs pressed together, waiting for a move.

"Remember, slash and stab." Damon spoke before jolting towards a few of the demons, he adjusting the knife so it made it easier to slash at their necks quickly; three of them fell and turned to dust.

Elena froze, there was at least another 20 of them, Caroline seemed to be handling herself fine, she was quicker than Elena had thought and Elijah was killing them by the second, but more just kept re-appearing.

"Hello, sweetheart, don't you look tasty." Elena's eyes widened when she heard a voice behind her, she slowly turned, only to see a male demon standing before her, quite close too, she gripped the handle of the knife tighter, and pressed the tip on his stomach.

"That's what everyone says." She plunged the knife into his stomach, his face look mortified before he turned to dust. Elena felt the adrenaline rush through her body, she was pumped, so she decided to join in, killing any demon that crossed her path, she wouldn't go out of her way to kill one unless it was about ready to harm one of her friends or _him. Elijah._

_-w-_

It had been just under an hour, it had taken that long to terminate all the demons, they all just stood around the dust, Elijah had immediately gone to Elena's side, he had one arm wrapped around her shoulders, and Elena's arm around his back, she just slumped against him, the adrenaline had gone and know she was exhausted, the others seemed to be ready for another fight, like they wanted to just _kill kill kill._

"Oh no." She heard Damon's voice, she lifted her head from Elijah's chest and saw a couple dozen more demons walk towards them, apparently they weren't too happy about them killing their friends, Elena remained close to Elijah, as they all took a few steps back. "This isn't going to end well."

That's when Elena heard footsteps behind her, running towards them.

"Duck!" She turned around to see Alaric running towards them, a grenade in his hand, Elena's eyes widened as he went to launch it towards the demons; Elijah had pulled Elena to the ground, using his body to shield her from anything that may happen, his head rested on her back to cover his eyes. Caroline and Damon were now on the knees.

The demons tried to escape but it too late, the grenade hit the space behind them and it exploded, sparks emerged around them, an orange light radiated brightly, the demons shrieked before they all turned to dust, they all felt the impact of the blast, Damon was the closest so he was flung backwards, past Alaric and he hit the ground with a thud.

Damon only laughed. "Ric, my friend, I love you."

"Thanks Damon but the feeling isn't mutual." They both continued to laugh whilst Alaric gave him hand up.

Elijah lifted his head, the demons where gone so he started to stand up, he had his hands placed on Elena's hips, his hands seemed to fit perfectly into her curves and he pulled her up as he stood, they just held each other for a few long moments.

"It's almost dusk, we won't be seeing anymore of them tonight." Alaric re-assured them all, and Elena definitely felt much better now.

"Lets head back to the house."

"I'm gonna head home, my mom is probably wondering what I'm doing, she's gonna freak when I tell her I helped destroyed a demon army." She was chipper about the thought of it, which made Elena grin amusingly.

"See you later." They all said to Caroline before she jolted off, the others just talk a slow walk back to the boarding house.

_-w-_

They were all sat in the living room once again, Elena on Elijah's lap, and Damon and Alaric on the couch, the three men had whiskeys and Elena was far too exhausted to even contemplate a drink.

"That was a handy little device, Bonnie spell it?" Damon asked Alaric, who nodded his head for a response. "Has she found the spell yet?"

"No but I think she's getting close to it, she's looking through the grimoires that previous witches had, who had encountered demons in the past."

"Right, well I'm going to bed, leave you men to your drinks." Elena weakly returned to her feet, Elijah went to stand but Elena put her hand on his chest and gently pushed him back onto the chair. "You stay here; have fun with these two, then come to bed later."

Elijah simply nodded his head. "Goodnight, lover."

He pressed his lips on hers for a long moment, she returned his kiss and Damon and Alaric had turned their heads, which was considerate of them.

"Goodnight." They finally released each other and she made her way up to the guest bedroom, the stairs where too much for her to handle so she climbed them slowly, once she finally reached the room, she just fell onto the bed, she was too tired to change into a pair of pajamas so she just lay on top of the covers fully dressed.

She closed her eyes and started to drift off, she could still here the three men chatting and laughing every now and then which didn't help her much at all, so she turned on her side, using the pillow to block one of her ears, helped a bit but not much, she was far too restless.

But she managed to fall asleep eventually.


	12. Chapter 12

_Take me, I'm alive, never was a girl with a wicked mind_

_But everything looks better, when the sun goes down_

_I had everything, opportunities for eternity_

_And I could belong to the night_

The next morning, Elena woke up with a piercing headache, her eyes kept forcing themselves shut, when they finally decided to co-operate, she sat up, she barely noticed Elijah's arm wrapped around her stomach, she turned her head to see him sleeping soundly, he was lay on his side so she assumed he had held all night... Well, from when he finally decided to stop drinking and talking to Damon and Alaric.

She placed a soft kiss on his cheek, before pushing the blankets off of her and stepping out of the bed.

Wait... Blankets? A puzzled expression sat on her face, she didn't sleep under the blankets last night, she glanced down and saw that she was wearing her pajamas.

How the hell did Elijah manage to change her without her waking? She simply shook off the thought and smiled to herself at the kind gesture, before slowly creeping out of the bedroom, she quietly opened the door and shut it behind her, she stubbed her toe on the edge of the banister when she jolted back away from the door, it was dark and she hadn't realized how close the door and banister actually was.

"Boo!" A voice startled her, speaking just as she turned around.

"Ssh, Damon." She tapped her finger against her ear, then pointed it towards the bedroom where Elijah was sleeping.

"Right, sorry." He whispered. "I'll make coffee."

So with that, they both crept down the stairs, as quietly as they possibly could, Damon then informed her Alaric was sleeping on the couch, they had to be extra quiet, especially when they had to creep through the living room to get to the kitchen.

Damon started making coffee and Elena just sat down at the table, she was only half awake, she thought she would just crash at any moment, that is, until she smelt the coffee that Damon was dangling in front of her face, she halfed smiled at him and took the coffee from his hand. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, lovely Elena." He spoke, in his usual, sarcastic tone of voice as he took his own cup of the counter and sat at the opposite side of the circular table.

"What time did you three end up going to sleep last night?" She asked, before she started to blow gently at her coffee, in order to cool it quicker.

"Late."

"How late?"

Damon paused. "... Very late."

Elena rolled her eyes slightly, but a grin couldn't be stopped from forming on her lips, she was happy that they where all finally getting along, Damon and Alaric had never really been big fans of Elijah and vice versa, it was progress, they where hardly the best of friends, but in time, they could be... Maybe.

"So, whats the plan for today?" She asked, after a moments silence.

"Go check in with Bonnie, see if she's got the spell and if she has, we cut you open and feed the hell hole your blood. Sounds fun, right?" He smirked sarcastically before sipping at his coffee.

"Wait, all my blood is required?"

"No, don't be silly, Elena. Only a bit. Definitely not enough to kill you or even harm you... Hopefully."

"Hopefully?"

"Well, I don't know the spell or the requirements, but if your life is at risk, then we don't do it."

Elena paused for a long moment, just staring into the depths of her coffee, which appeared to be her searching for answers. She took a deep breath. "Yes, we do."

"What?"

"We have too, otherwise, a lot of people will die and I can't have that on my shoulders, there's enough death on there as there is."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Damon!"

"Elena." Now he was mocking.

She scoffed and just sipped her coffee, she didn't care if she died, especially if it was too save lives, even now no-one understood that, it had been about a year since the sacrifice and yet they still want to keep her alive, they make her want to die. Especially Stefan. She often wondered how him and Katherine where getting on, they obviously moved out, if he was dead, Damon would of told her, so the assumption was all she had.

Next minute, they heard the door open and slam again, loudly.

Loud enough for Alaric too shoot up and Elijah to run out of the bedroom and too the living room using his vampire speed, Elena and Damon just shared a look before standing up off the chairs and walking into the living room, joining the others.

It was Bonnie.

"I have the spell." She rejoiced, and then held up a sheet of paper, everyone just glanced at each other, all smiles.

"Then we do it tonight." Damon grinned.

"Damon, quick word?" Bonnie asked, as she walked towards him, she placed her hand on the top of his arm and lead him towards the kitchen, it was at that point Elena walked towards Elijah and just stood in front of him.

"What are they saying?" She whispered, Elijah pointed his ear towards the kitchen and eagerly listened.

_"There's a problem, Damon. This spell..."_

_"Spit it out, Bonnie." _

_"Most of Elena's blood is required, the last witch that performed this spell was over a millenia ago and she lost her human donor to it, she swore no-one would have to go through the pain she did ever again, she thought she hid it, but she didn't."_

_"Well, that is a problem."_

"We're leaving." Elijah took Elena's hand and started to walk towards the stairs, Elena remained still which forced him to jolt backwards slightly. "No, Elena, we're leaving."

"What did they say?" She asked, stubbornly.

"Upstairs."

Elena shrugged and just followed him up the stairs and towards the bedroom, Elijah slammed the door shut and Elena just sat down on the bed, eager to listen. "Talk."

"You'll die if you did this spell."

"So?"

"'So?' Don't be ridiculous, I'm not going to let you die just to close a gateway to hell."

She stood up and walked towards him, she took his hands in hers, holding them tightly against her chest, he could feel her heartbeat, it brought a small smile to his face, regardless of the situation.

"I can't lose you." He finally spoke, his voice broke and emotion seeped through, his eyes looked up from there hands to her eyes.

"You won't," She paused mid-sentence, blinking several times to force several tears back, it wasn't the time to cry. "Feed me your blood."

She didn't even want to look at him now, mainly because he might be completely disgraced, but she wanted this, she _needed _this.

"What? You'll become a-"

"I know, it's time, my love." She decided to look at him, she didn't know what he looked like, it was a look she hadn't seen before, whether it was complete sadness _or _disappointment.

"I can't turn you."

"You have too, I'm too easily broken, fragile, I don't want to have to anything like this again, it's time the Petrova bloodline ends."

"But Elena-"

"Please?"

He just stared at her for another long moment, before slowly placing a kiss on her forehead, his lips lingered for a long moment. "I want to be with you... Forever."

His fangs retracted, reaching there full length, he released her hands and pierced his fangs into his wrist, two small wounds instantly forming, he held his wrist in front of her, blood trickling from it and dropping onto the floor, without another though, Elena pressed her mouth over them, sucking the crimson liquid from the fang wounds, the blood poured down her throat and she swallowed, she just kept swallowing, she used her other hand to hold his arm and keep it in place.

He finally pulled his wrist away from her, she looked up and there was droplets of blood around her mouth, Elijah used his sleeve to wipe them away slowly and gently.

"Forever." She spoke in hushed tones, before wrapping her arms around his neck, she curved her back to be as close to him as she could, her head rested on his shoulder.

"Forever." He wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands placed on her back.

_-w-_

Elijah and Elena finally emerged from the bedroom, fully dressed, Elijah in a suit and Elena in skinny jeans and a tank top.

"Where did you two vanish too?" Asked Damon, who was back in the living room with Bonnie and Alaric.

"When to get changed whilst you two talked."

Damon just nodded his head and Elijah and Elena took a seat on the chair, well, Elena on his lap again, he was comfortable.

"Elena, the spell is off." Bonnie spoke.

"Why?"

"You'll die if we do it."

"I know, that's why I just drank the last bit of the elixir that Elijah had saved from the Sacrifice ritual with Klaus."

"And that will work?"

"Yes," Elijah interjected. "It doesn't just save the doppelganger from the Sacrifice with Klaus, it can save anyone from being sacrificed."

They both lied, Elena was more hurt about it, she cared about everyone in this room and she was lying through gritted teeth.

"Then its back on again." Damon must really trust her and Elijah.

"Tonight, we end this." Said Elena.

**It's not that long but the next chapter will be the action one. :]**

**Will Elena become a vampire? Or will Elijah's blood just heal her? **

**After all, not all of her blood is required to do the spell.**

**And I wonder how everyone will react IF Elena becomes a vampire. ;]**

**Wait and see. ;P**


	13. Chapter 13

_Crawling in my skin  
>These wounds they will not heal<br>Fear is how I fall  
>Confusing what is real<em>

The preparations where almost complete, Damon and Alaric where doing a weapon check and Bonnie was speaking with Elijah and Elena about the spell, explaining to them how it was going to proceed, it sounded so simple but everytime Elena pictured it in her head, it was much worse. And she assumed Elijah was doing the same thing, he looked skeptical about the whole idea but he knows she will be saved, his blood doesn't fail anyone.

"Are we all ready, ladies?" He peered his head around the kitchen door, his eyes immediately shooting on Elijah. "And gentlemen?"

"Yep, I have everything needed for the spell." Bonnie responded with firstly.

"What about you, Elena? You know you can back out of this anytime."

Elena narrowed her eyes, she understood that he was just protecting her, but she didn't want to be protected and after tonight, they won't need too.

"Let's go." She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, passing Damon with a slight nudge of the shoulder, Elijah only smirked.

"Was it something I said?" Damon commented, and Elijah only chuckled and walked past him, Bonnie followed behind.

"So, we have the guns, knives and 3 grenades, all spelled by Bonnie, troubles gonna come and we're going to blow them away." Alaric spoke, his eyes fixated on the pile of weapons.

Caroline and Tyler had arrived also, they both wanted to be a part of this, Caroline mainly because she wanted in with the action and Tyler wanted to protect her and he can't deny that the action part sounds fun either, it was like a 2 for 1 package deal with him.

Jeremy was here too, probably to protect his sister and girlfriend, he was brave but neither of them wanted him here, Bonnie and Elena shared a mutual agreement there, he was the only family she had left and Bonnie wasn't ready to lose him.

So Bonnie did what she thought best, spelled him, too fall unconscious for the next few hours, it was a dangerous mission, she had no choice, at least, she thought that to make herself feel better, she hated using magic on the one man she loved. But Elena agreed to it, so she's partly to blame.

"This won't be easy, we have to watch Bonnie's back whilst she performs the ritual-" Elijah was interrupted, by none other than Damon.

"Noble, warning speech time, goody, I'll grab the popcorn." Elena was sitting next to him on the couch so she elbowed him in the ribs; he flinched but felt no pain. "Okay, okay, I get the point."

"Demon's know when the opening is threatened so they attack in large amount of numbers, the force will be extraordinary, we all have to be careful, there will be injuries, and just make sure there are no deaths."

"Let's move out." Damon said as he stood up, grabbing one of the duffel bags that sat on the table, Alaric lifted one two and they both left first, followed by Caroline and Tyler, Bonnie grabbed her grimoire and necessary equipment then followed them out, leaving only Elijah and Elena behind.

"Are you ready?" Elijah stroked her cheek with his thumb, pushing back a loose strand of hair, placing it behind her ear.

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Be careful."

"Always." She went on her tip toes, placing a soft and light kiss on his lips, he forced her body into his, his hand placed firmly on her back, he was going to indulge in this kiss, it could very well be the last they share whilst Elena is human, they both pressed more into the kiss, her scent intriguing him further.

It took everything in him to pull away from her; a deep breath was needed on his part. "We should go."

"Yeah." Elena took Elijah's hand and they both exited the Boarding House, it wasn't long before they could see the others, they were still ahead but he wanted her last moments to be with him, was that selfish? He thought it to be.

"Hey, Elena, can I have a word?" She heard Bonnie call out to her before jogging towards them both, she glanced at Elijah. "Alone."

Elena nodded her head and Elijah sprung off into the distance, catching up to the others in 1 second flat, leaving the two girls. "What's up, Bon?"

Bonnie linked her arm. "I'm not sure, my memory could be a bit hazy but at the last sacrifice ritual, I remember seeing an empty elixir jar,"

Elena's heart froze.

"Am I wrong?" Bonnie finished with, her gaze fixated on Elena, who remained silent for a few good long moments, which was indication enough for Bonnie but she had to hear it, straight from her mouth.

"No," She exhaled a breath of air that blocked airways. "You're not wrong."

"Elena, are you being stupid or do you have a death wish?"

"Shh. Whisper. No, I don't have a death wish," She paused mid-sentence, her eyes diverting to the path ahead. "I need you to spell me a ring."

"No." Bonnie stopped walking; bring Elena to a sudden stop. "I don't think so; you're not going to be a vampire."

"Too late for that Bonnie, I have too, it's okay for all of you, you're a witch, Caroline and Damon are vampires, Tyler a werewolf, you can all protect yourselves so easily but me, I'm human."

"Alaric and Jeremy?"

"Have rings, they die, they come back again but not me, I die and I won't return."

Bonnie wasn't going to win this argument and she knew it, Elena would always be stubborn, but neither of them could help but cry for a minute or two. "You're my best friend, Elena; I'd do anything for you."

"And you'll always be my best friend." They both pulled each other into a tight embrace.

"Do you want me to get Eli-" Bonnie couldn't even finish her sentence before Elijah had returned, using his vampire speed of course, he was getting to used to using that all the time.

"I'll see you in a minute." Bonnie then ran off towards the others, Elijah and Elena hand in hand once again.

"She knows." Elena stated.

"I heard."

"I love you." That brought a smile to Elijah's broody lips.

"And I love you."

Elena rested her head on his shoulder and they continued to walk, soon they would catch up, but if they wanted too, they would have, they wanted to be alone for whatever time they do get before they had to fight.

_-w-_

Once they arrived at Fell's church, Damon and Alaric put the bags on the stone stairs, opened them and started to toss the weapons out at everyone, Elena just about managed to catch the gun, fully loaded with spelled bullets but Elijah had to catch the knife that was directed so close to her head that it would of killed her. "Damon! Watch out."

"Sorry, dear." He mused, she had to remember that if Damon was any different then she would probably hate him, he was who he was, and she wouldn't change a thing about him... Except his clothing. She smirked at the thought of it.

"Remember just slash and stab."

"You do enjoy saying that, don't you Damon?" Caroline spoke, as she took two guns and a knife, the knife was slid into the back of her jeans, she was probably going to use it when the bullets where all used, Tyler the same but know they were out of guns, leaving Alaric with a knife and the grenades, Damon with two knives, Bonnie didn't need a weapon, she'd be too busy with the spell and Elijah need only the gun that Elena passed to him, she wasn't going to use a gun, who was she kidding? Knife only.

Elena watched as everyone walked down the steps. "Wait..."

She jogged behind them all, down the steps and into the tomb, the tomb where 27 vampires once lay and then Katherine for a small amount of time, they were right, there was a lot of magic here, meaning a bigger power source.

"What is that?" she looked at the tomb entrance which wasn't an entrance to the tomb at all anymore, there was a portal, orange and red, and it swirled repeatedly.

Bonnie was almost finished preparing the ritual, whilst Damon gathered everyone up. "Caroline, Tyler, Alaric; you go back upstairs, kill the demons that come from that way, the rest of us will stay down here, killing demons and watching Bonnie's back."

"I'm ready." Elena glanced over to Bonnie who was knelt on the ground, she had prepared a circle of candles, there were several herbs in between each one, and Elena had never seen any of them before so she wasn't going to ask. "Elena when I say, step into the circle. Don't be too long in doing so."

Elena nodded her head. "You got it."

Bonnie stood up, grabbing her grimoire in the process, she stood facing the portal, the book held in both hands, she had pretty much memorized the spell but she had it in front of her just in case, her eyes closed and the flames on each candle lit, as well as the flames on the wall, it was all lit up, and they could all feel the energy that radiated from her.

And so she began.

"Porta inferi aperire et claudere, quaerere redemptionem usque in profundum ignis"

"Sounds like we might not have any interruptions." Said Damon, who was instantly wrong, they heard gunshots coming from upstairs, the demons on earth must of felt it already, there was shrieking coming from the demons upstairs.

Elijah, Damon and Alaric had all stood beside each other behind Bonnie, ready to fire, Elena stood behind them, Bonnie's voice being the only sound in the background that was worth listening too.

"indignum daemonum cadunt et nunquam resurgunt, quaere in redemptione incendium, redire, signa procul porta inferi"

What the others forgot to see was the demons that came out of the portal, Elena instantly spun on her heel and plunged the knife into the first demons chest, he turned to dust and the men had all rushed to kill the others, there was gunshots and blood splattering everywhere, Elena did her bit but now she found she was too much in the way so she went to Bonnie's side.

"Timens ne quaere in redemptionem lacum ignis, et abite in terram redire, cadunt et nunquam resurgunt, hoc est innocentia relinquere et redire ratio comede et spiritus vitiis humanae alibi relinquat post humanitatem."

"Elena! Now." Bonnie called out, she revealed a knife and held it towards Elena, who instantly took it and ran into the circle, several of the demons had yelled 'no' but they were eliminated quickly.

Elena heard a thud, Alaric had been forced back into the wall, he had ran out of bullets but it was too dangerous to throw the grenade inside here, Elena wanted so badly to help him but Damon had shot the demons that went to approach her, the dust in the air was catching in Elena's throat, she coughed them out but the taste of ash still lingered and her throat dried up.

She glanced down at the knife, Bonnie nodded her head and Elena understood.

"Accipe sacrificium sanguinis, signa sanguine solo usus erat ut refringerent fores vinculo in posterum nulla vexabit sanguis, sanguinis humani tantum quaerere redemptionis relinquat, non reddat" Bonnies voice was getting louder, it was obviously effecting her, too much magic can seriously injure her but she didn't care.

Elena's heart was pounding, she thought it would rip from her chest at any minute; she glanced towards Elijah who had stopped fighting to stare at her. "I love you." Elena mouthed.

"I love you, forever." He mouthed in return

And with that, Elena looked away and pressed the blade to her wrist forcefully, she diverted her gaze to Bonnie, who eyes were still closed, the demons had tried to lunge themselves towards Elena too stop her but there was a barrier around her, they touched it and they burned.

Without any more hesitation, she slid the blade across her wrist, she must have hit nearly all the veins and the blood poured from the gash, the crimson liquid landing on the ground in front of her, she went dizzy and everything around her seemed to be moving in slow motion, she felt sick to her stomach.

"In hac ultima monitione daemoniacus ad creaturas, et non dimittet huc redit, non est redemptionem pervenire, et inflammabit in lacum redire relinquunt signa huius foribus, amissa anima tua et inutilis putredo cute iuxta huius ianua in aeternum ardebit usque ad inferni et de profundo inferni, licentia tantum ad praeceptum tuum satanas in alium locum relinquere et redire." Bonnie had yelled the last sentence of the spell.

Elena's vision was impaired by black spots appearing in front of her, she could feel herself slip away from life, her legs where going weaker and weaker, her heart beat slowing, when she couldn't stand no more, she fell to the ground, just about missing the candles, her eyes slowly started to close, the last thing she was Elijah, he had hurried to the circle and took her hand, the barrier was only dangerous for demons.

Her eyes closed and her life slipped away from her. She was dead, no more life inside her and there never would be.

Bonnie's eyes opened and she looked at the portal, as did the men; it flashed rapidly the colours brighter than earlier, they all heard screams coming from the other side, until it finally closed the tomb returning.

The candles went out and they all rushed to Elena's side, Elijah lifted her up and cradled her in his arms, Bonnie closed her grimoire and they all exited the tomb, Alaric stood at the top of the stairs and Damon nodded at him as he passed him.

"This place has caused enough trouble." Alaric spat out before launching the grenade down the stairs, they all stood back just in time, it exploded, and the ground started to shake, they heard loud bangs, the walls came crumbling down and the tomb was no more.

"I'm taking Elena back." Elijah then rushed off back to the boarding house, he kicked open the door and ran into the living room, he lay Elena down on the couch, and knelt down on the ground beside her, he grasped her hands and waited.

_-w-_

The others had returned an hour or so later and they all rushed to Elena's side, Damon being the first there of course, he was concerned.

"She's been out for too long, shouldn't this elixir thing work already?" Damon asked.

Elijah and Bonnie had both turned to look at each other. "No, not yet." Said Elijah.

"Elena, you have to wake up." Bonnie said.

_-w-_

Elena had fell into complete darkness, away from all life, besides the darkness, it was peaceful, wherever she was, she lay on what seemed to be a floor, her eyes closed, did she want to wake up?

"Elena, sweetheart." She heard a voice emerge from behind her, she opened her eyes slowly and sat up, swiveling around to see a woman, tears instantly formed in her eyes and she jolted to her feet.

The darkness had turned to a bright light as another figure appeared; this was too much for Elena, far too overwhelming.

"You have to go back now." The female voice spoke.

"I don't want too, mum," Elena was practically pleading to stay in the light, with them. "My life isn't a life at all, I fight, I die, end of life, I don't want that anymore, I want to stay here, with you two."

"Sweetheart, your life means so much more than that, you fight for more than just death, you fight to save the lives of others, you fight for free will for humans against all demons, and most of all, you fight for love, you're important and your time is not up yet, you will return soon." The male spoke.

"Mummy, daddy." She couldn't not cry now, but she started to fade away, her spirit, she was turning to nothing but a hologram. "Don't leave me."

"We never did, we'll always be watching. We love you."

And Elena faded away, her life returning to her body, her eyes shot open and she gasped, inhaling the air around her like she had never breathed before, her vision returned to normal and she glanced around, everyone was around her, everyone she loves and cares about.

"Elijah." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"How do you feel?"

She thought about it, and what she felt was what she had anticipated... _What she wanted. _

"Hungry."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - Oh god, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, life has been hectic. **

**I hope this makes up for my absence. - Elena's transition.**

**Oh and I'm not following season 3, I can't think of a way to squeeze it into this story considering Klaus is dead.**

"Hungry?" Damon repeated angrily. "Hungry? Why is she hungry?"

All eyes tuned to focus on Elijah and Elena, Damon's eyes where just full of pure rage, Elena suspected that, given the chance, he would just lash out on Elijah, but it wasn't his fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. They had to remember that.

"Damon, this was my choice." Elena stated her voice calm and collect, she couldn't bare another fight, not today. "There was no elixir left, I would have died."

"Bonnie could have done a-" He dipped his head for a quick moment, small chuckles breaking through his smirk. "She was in on it too, of course she was, am I the only one that doesn't know?"

"No," Elena said quickly. "Only us three know and it has to stay that way, Bonnie's going to spell me a ring and Elijah will look after me, no-one will suspect a thing."

Damon just shook his head and left the room reluctantly, he wanted to cry, so bad, he loved Elena for her humanity and what she gave him. A chance. A chance to be someone good, how can he follow through with that now that she was a vampire?

He was stricken by grief, more so than he thought, he always had a guess that Elena would become a vampire but not so soon, her life had barely started, she had yet to live and now she was forced to live a life of murder and bloodshed. He never wanted that for her.

But that was the point, _he_ wanted it for her, he never stopped along the way to ask her what _she _wanted to do with her life, if her doom was of her own will, then he couldn't fight that, as much as he would want too, as much as he would want to force her humanity back into her very core, he couldn't. And that powerless feeling made him that much worse emotionally.

"I'm sorry, for not telling you, Damon." Elena's voice filled the large bedroom, he turned to look at her standing in the doorway, her arms where folded and she looked almost guilty. "I knew you would have tried to stop me if I did."

"Of course I would, Elena, this isn't the right thing."

"Would you rather me be dead?"

Damon had to think about that answer for a long moment, technically she was dead but not to him, she was still standing there, in front of him, her chest rising and falling with each breath, her skin still the same colour as it previously was, even if she hadn't fed yet, she was still upholding her appearance, but that didn't change anything, she was dead and she would be forever.

"No, I never wanted you dead." He answered with, plain and simply.

"You're my friend; you should be helping me through this, not fighting me."

Damon sighed quietly beneath his breath, his mind buzzing rapidly with mixed thoughts and emotions. "You're right."

"Plus, I'm a newborn; I'd kick your ass."

"Dream on, squirt." They both chuckled, just like old times.

Nothing had to change, she could still be the Elena everyone knows and loves, she didn't have to be like her... Like Katherine, which she feared was everyone's worry.

_-w-_

Elena returned to the living room to find Elijah standing in front of the fireplace with a female brunette, couldn't be any older than 20, their backs where turned but Elijah sensed her presence a mile away, he turned with a small smirk on his face.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked, a hint of confusion in her tone of voice.

She watched whilst he pushed her hair off of her neck, revealing the bare skin, the blood beneath pulsed and called out to her, the veins beneath Elena's eyes revealed themselves, no matter how hard she tried to keep them at bay, they just pushed there own way out once again.

"You have to feed, Elena." Elijah spoke, his voice as plain as ever, she hadn't heard his emotionless voice in months, was this the only way he could be when he was around her and a 'human bloodbag'? God, she hoped not.

"I don't want too." She said firmly. "I'll have a bloodbag."

"That won't complete the transition properly and you know it, it'll merely subdue the hunger for a short while, you have too." And just seconds after he finished speaking, his fangs where released and sunk into the females neck.

The blood screamed to her, she bit on her lip and turned away, she couldn't look, she just couldn't, she use to find it disturbing, watching a vampire feed, she hated it, but now, she had to do it, too live. But there is living and living with yourself, how can she do both?

"Elena, you don't have to kill her, just take what you need."

She couldn't resist, her hunger spoke louder than her better judgment, she slowly walked towards the female, her heart pounding with every step, a look of remorse crept onto her facial features as she stopped before the girl, the blood seeping through the fang wounds made it that much harder to resist, to a point where she couldn't much longer, she placed her lips over the marks and sucked, the metallic tasting liquid poured into her mouth.

And she drank.

And kept drinking, without stopping.

She released her mouth the second she felt an excruciating pain in her gums, she gasped and yelped, her fingers pressed against her gums, she felt them, pushing through, her fangs, they wanted out, the veins beneath her eyes where darker than ever. She'd never known pain like it.

Using her newly acquired speed and strength, she lashed onto the girl, her fangs ripped into her neck without a second to waste, she drank and drank until there was nothing left to have, the body turned to mush in her arms, Elijah ripped Elena from her and the body fell, completely lifeless.

He stared into Elena's eyes, she looked cold and scared, and the blood stained her mouth, a death on her shoulders that she couldn't handle.

"Elena, snap out of it." He shook her body several times until she blinked and gazed into his eyes.

She just broke down, crying like she'd never cried before, her legs gave way and she stumbled, falling into Elijah's arms. "I-I can't do this."

"I got you." He held her close, like he never wanted to let go. Like he never wanted to lose control of her. "I'll help you."

Elijah placed both of his hands on her face and moved it so he could see her, she was stained by tears and blood, he used his sleeve to wipe away the mess, and he kissed her softly and lovingly.

There would always be him to help her. She knew that.

"Let's get you to bed." She nodded at his request and he helped her to stand, he kept his arm wrapped around her waist and her arm went around his neck and they walked through the house and up the stairs, she heard Damon's door fly open, and his footsteps approaching them.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

"What happened?" He exasperated, as he stared at Elena's face, a quick wipe would never of cleared that blood away. She knew that.

"Damon, no, wait, you don't understand." More tears rolled down her cheeks, just by the judgmental look in Damon's eyes. "I never wanted to kill anyone."

"Oh, I understand, very well," His eyes turned to look at Elijah, more anger rising to the surface from Damon's very core. "You created another Katherine."

That hurt. That hurt big time, how could he say that about her? She understood that he was mad and hurting but what was the point? To make her hurt? That just made her angry. Extremely angry. She seemed to have forgotten vampires emotions are heightened, which explained her face going back into vampire mode.

But she couldn't deny the anger that boiled within her, she used her vampiric speed to run towards him, she grabbed his neck and plunged him into the wall, a small groan escaped his lips when his back came in contact with the concrete.

"I am NOT Katherine." She yelled loudly, she felt Elijah coming towards her and placing his hand on the top of her arm, she forced it back and hit him in the process, causing him to fall back slightly.

She looked towards him and then back at Damon, the sudden realization of what was occurring made her calm down, anger-wise but that still didn't mean she couldn't feel pain. Oh she felt it. "I'm just not."

She released the grip she had of his neck, and just stood there, Damon looked completely shocked, Elijah too, she was just scared and miserable, she didn't even want to stay awake, and she wanted to sleep this all away in an eternal slumber.

She just walked away and into the guest bedroom that became hers and Elijah's when they returned, she stormed into the bathroom and locked the door behind her, Elijah wasn't quick enough, she practically slammed the door in his face, he just left her bed and sat on the bed.

Elena stood in front of the mirror, her face was a mess, blood stained her skin and she found slight bits of skin in her teeth, if she could throw up, she would, instead, she reached for her toothbrush and toothpaste, she poured a huge lump of it onto the brush and just scrubbed at her teeth painfully for a good five minutes before spitting it out into the sink and turning the tap on, she filled up a small cup of water and swilled her mouth around, she spat it out and looked into the sink, there was diluted blood, she just wanted to cry.

She turned the shower on to her usual temperature, she pulled her jeans off of her legs and removed her shirt and underwear, she stepped into the tub and felt the water pour over her, she felt better already, that is, until her mind started flashing back to the incident earlier, she just tried to ignore it as she reached for a flannel, she squeezed the tube of shower gel onto it and rubbed it into her body, the soap suds covered her skin, the sweet smell of lavender released her senses.

"You have to feed, Elena." Elijah's voice crept into her mind with a sudden blast, memories came to the surface. "If you don't you die."

She dropped the flannel and clutched her own head, as if that was going to force these flashes back, she committed the murder, not him, it was never his fault and she didn't blame him, she had to live with this forever, it would haunt her.

"I am NOT Katherine." Her own enraged voice buzzed around her mind, and the vision of her hurting Damon, another thing she never wanted to do.

"Stop. Just stop." She whispered beneath her breath, she thought she had cried enough for one night, she thought the well was all dried out. She was wrong.

"Stop!" Her small hand formed a fist and she landed it into the wall, the concrete broke and she inhaled the dust, there was a hole where her fist had imprinted, she was lucky the whole wall didn't fall down, she just stood there, in complete silence, embracing the quiet that her mind had granted her.

She turned the shower off and reached for the towel, wrapping it around her body tightly and stepping out of the tub, she didn't particularly want to look in the mirror, she couldn't stand the reflection, and so she just unlocked the door and returned to the bedroom... And Elijah.

There was a dreaded silence that filled the room whilst she dried herself off and changed into a pair of pajamas, Elijah just watched her and waited for her to climb into bed.

"Do you feel better?" He asked, finally.

"Not really." She shrugged but forced back any tears that wanted to come out, she stood off the chair that was placed in front of a dressing table and walked to the opposite side of the bed, she pulled the blankets back and lay down beside Elijah, the blankets weren't really needed, and she wouldn't feel the cold.

But Elijah pulled them over her anyway.

"We'll get through this." He spoke optimistically, as she laid her head on his chest, his arms wrapped around her body.

"I hope so." She wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled herself closer, so their bodies where completely against each others."I love you, you know?"

"I love you too... You know?" They both chuckled slightly, especially when Elijah decided to mock her. "I think we should return home soon, I think you'll transition easier away from this place."

Elena immediately shook her head. "No, I need to be around the people I care about, that'll help me too."

"I understand." She felt his lips press against the top of her head, his fingers soon running through her hair soothingly.

She closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber almost instantaneously. Elijah, not so much, he had too much to think about but watching her sleep was good enough.

_-w-_

**ONE WEEK LATER **

"So, Caroline, Tyler, Jeremy, Bonnie, Elijah, Damon, Stefan and Katherine all know," Elena spoke, to the small group of people in her living room, consisting of Elijah, Damon, Bonnie and Caroline. "We can't let anyone else find out."

"Well, that's the plan." Damon nodded, a small smirk forming on his lips.

After the first few days of being a vampire had passed, everything slowly started to return to normal, Bonnie gave her a ring and they spent the night with Caroline, just what she needed, a slumber party, something to distract her from her reality, Caroline was helping her a lot actually, she felt closer to her than ever, considering she had dealt with this before.

The barriers that had gone up around her, blocking her from her friends had fallen and she felt relieved, sure, there was still a death on her shoulders but she was learning to cope with it, Damon kept the bloodbag supply high in case of any sudden urges, they came a lot when you're a newborn and Jeremy stayed close, brotherly loved was all she needed from him. She was learning, quicker than anyone had expected.

Damon had apologized for calling her Katherine and she apologized for nearly breaking his neck, which was then followed by a few hours of just talking and enjoying a glass of whiskey, something she could never drink as a human, far too strong for her taste buds. Her life was starting to get back on track.

She was just waiting for something to ruin it all. Trouble always popped up when she was happy.

"Me and Elijah are going home tonight, I think it's time." She announced. "I already said goodbye to everyone who isn't here."

"What? No! You can't leave yet." Caroline objected, Elena thought she hadn't quite had enough fun with teaching her just yet, which brought a smile to her face.

"I have to, Care."

"Just be careful. Both of you." Damon interjected, before a girl fight started.

"We always are." Elijah stood from the chair to take his rightful place next to Elena, his arm going around her shoulders.

"Don't kill anyone else, okay?" Damon also stood, to give her a tight hug.

Elena just chuckled. "I'll miss you too."

"We'll miss you too." Bonnie and Caroline practically jumped on her, hugging her tightly, just like the last time she departed, except this time, it didn't hurt her.

"I'll miss you all."

Damon and Elijah had gone to the car to load their suitcases into the trunk and shake hands, a gentlemen's farewell, the three girls walked out shortly after them, all holding hands.

"Don't be strangers." Damon said, as Elena left the house and walked towards the vehicle, she gave him a kind smile.

"Can't be, we've got an eternity to visit now." She said playfully, and Damon just pulled her into him for another hug, one that wasn't ruined by Elijah's arm.

"Very funny." He commented, before releasing her, he took a hold of her face and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You're not Katherine, you never will be, we all love you for who are you."

She was sure there was a few happy tears slipping out of her eyes and down her cheeks. "Damn these heightened emotions."

She tried to cover herself by thinking up an excuse on her feet. Something she was never really good at.

"Ready?" Elijah spoke and she nodded, she took his hand and walked towards the car, she slipped into the passenger's seat and awaited Elijah to climb in beside her, she looked out of the window and waved, the others returning her wave, their bodies getting smaller as they drove off into the distance.

They stopped at the first set of lights the car approached, and turned to look at each other. "So, what would you like to do first, Mr. Smith?"

She chuckled slightly, a bright smile still sitting on her lips.

His answer was short and sweet, something Elena would never of expected, which brought a whole new meaning to the word 'love' for her.

"Marry me?"

**Okay, so, this isn't really a cliffhanger. Y'all should know the answer. :P**

**It's more like an open ending, in case I want to continue this story.**

**There are a few more things I can write but there is only so much that can go into this story.**

**Married life? I'd do a pregnancy, but vampires can't procreate.**

**That could just ruin it. ):**

**I hope you enjoyed this story. (:**

**Review me your opinions on how I should carry on this story, or whether I should end it. **

**:D 3**


End file.
